Lost In The Echo
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke acorda na prisão de Konoha, acorrentado e vendado, sem saber o que o atingiu. Uzumaki Naruto se recupera dos ferimentos da tão prometida batalha que finalmente teve seu desfecho e se prepara para se tornar Hokage. Mas, será que todo esse esforço não terá sido em vão? Naruto conseguirá fazer Sasuke ficar de uma vez? Ou outro fator fará isso por ele?
1. I

**N/A:**

**00.** Você pode tropeçar em um spoiler ou outro por aqui.

**01.** Nenhum desses personagens me pertence, mas sim ao tio Kishimoto (obrigada sz). O quote (em itálico) presente nesse prólogo eu tirei do episódio 216 do anime. É uma fala do Naruto da cena que vem logo depois que o Sasuke matou o Danzou, mas aqui eu a encaixei em algum momento após a morte do Itachi, em um eventual encontro entre Naruto e Sasuke.

**01.** Eu levo em conta a partir da morte do Itachi até a destruição de Konoha (onde o resto dos membros da Akatsuki foram mortos) pelas mãos do Nagato.

**02.** O que eu desconsiderei? Primeiro: quem contou ao Sasuke toda a verdade sobre o clã Uchiha foi o próprio Itachi em seus últimos momentos. É, não tem nada de "Madara/Tobi/Você Sabe Quem", porque eu quis levar a história por mim mesma nesse ponto e tirar essa parte. O Danzo é outro que virou pó; o Sasuke não o matou, nem enfrentou o Hachibi, nem nada disso.

**03.** Ocorreu um salto de quatro anos. Konoha já está reconstruída, Tsunade está se aposentando. Naruto (quem treinou com o Killer Bee durante esse tempo para controlar a Kyuubi) é o próximo Hokage.

E... É, acho que não esqueci nada nessas considerações inciais. Espero que gostem! Desculpe qualquer coisa, erro, ou algo assim... Faz tempo que estou afastada de fanfics. xD

* * *

Aquele curioso momento logo após o despertar durante o qual seu corpo parece não existir. Você não se lembra de ter pernas, braços, tronco, pés, mãos, dedos... Nada. Durante um brevíssimo minuto, você simplesmente não existe. Todo seu ser resumido à dormência. A cabeça de Uchiha Sasuke se ergueu numa lentidão trôpega antes de tombar para frente de novo. Tendo a dormência daquele fugaz segundo passado, Sasuke abriu os olhos muito lentamente...

E não enxergou nada.

Depois de algumas piscadas, tentando retomar as vistas, ele percebeu que estava tudo permanentemente escuro. Não enxergava uma sombra que fosse. Só breu. E à medida que seus sentidos foram se recobrando, e a sensibilidade de sua pele retornou finalmente, percebeu que não podia ver porque seus olhos estavam vendados: o tecido roçava delicadamente abaixo de seus olhos, em sua testa e em seu nariz. Franzindo o cenho, tentou mover uma das mãos para retirar aquele incômodo e recebeu como resposta o tintilar de correntes.

Ele fez um movimento mais brusco com os braços, como se aquilo de fato fosse resolver alguma coisa. Porém, tudo o que conseguiu foi uma dor chata nos pulsos. Repetiu a si mesmo que desespero não levaria a lugar nenhum e parou durante um minuto, respirando fundo – porém, silenciosamente.

Seus olhos, fechados por trás da venda, imediatamente trouxeram imagens sangrentas da luta contra Naruto. Sasuke sentiu seu coração parar de bater e depois voltar com tudo a bombear o sangue, fazendo-o ficar tonto por um segundo. Era isso, então? Tinha perdido?

"_Sasuke... Se você atacar Konoha, eu terei que enfrentá-lo. Guarde seu ódio até lá. Quando a hora chegar, libere todo seu ódio em mim. O único que pode aguentar esse ódio... Sou eu! Eu sou o único capaz disso!_"

Sasuke rangeu os dentes audivelmente.

Também... Ele próprio havia feito uma promessa. Não a Naruto, claro. Não devia absolutamente nada àquela criatura irritante. Não, não... Foi uma promessa que fez a si mesmo. Além de aniquilar Konoha pelo que fizeram a seu irmão, disse a si mesmo que, caso as palavras de Naruto viessem a se provar verdade e os dois fossem morrer juntos lutando, ele mataria primeiro. Teria conseguido? E agora, onde estava? Quem o trancara aqui?

Tombou a cabeça pra frente, seus cabelos negros cobrindo o rosto. Logo, praguejamentos sussurrados se espalharam pelo local. Não demorou muito para que os sussurros virassem gritos de puro ódio e Sasuke desse um passo brusco para frente, e outro, e outro, até que as correntes estivessem em seu limite. Totalmente esticadas, mantinham o Uchiha preso à parede, ferindo sua pele por ele ainda estar tentando puxá-la.

O suor brotou em seu rosto.

E ele desabou de joelhos no chão, arfando.

Foi quando a porta se abriu num ranger macabro.

"_E nesse dia, eu irei carregar o peso do seu ódio e morrerei com você!"_


	2. II

**N/A:**

Bem, acho que nesse capítulo cumpri bem minha meta de deixá-lo bem próximo a um episódio de anime. Quero pegar as coisas de uma visão mais ampla, e não apressar nada durante a fanfic. Entretanto, se eu estiver me repetindo demais ou me demorando em alguns pontos, peço que me deixem saber. De forma geral, o que quero dizer é que a opinião dos leitores para quem está afastada do word há tanto tempo é muito importante!

Obrigada! \o/

* * *

Tsunade sabia bem que nenhum outro médico poderia tratar aquele paciente simplesmente pelo fato de que ela não permitiria que ninguém o fizesse. Nem mesmo Sakura. Sakura essa, aliás, que precisou de uma boa bofetada nas fuças para voltar a si quando Naruto e Sasuke chegaram à Konoha. Ambos estavam em um estado gravíssimo. Como poderia ser diferente?

A impressão que a Godaime teve foi que Naruto se segurara até o último momento para não entrar de cabeça na batalha. Sasuke não tinha menos ferimentos; não era esse o ponto. Mas... Era porque ela conhecia aquele moleque bem o suficiente para arriscar esse palpite de sorte (e olha que isso nem é com ela. Esse negócio de sorte). Só de fechar os olhos ela pôde imaginar o quanto Naruto deve ter gritado, esperneado e se desgastado antes que chegasse aquele ponto.

Naruto fora para aquela batalha estando preparado para tudo: o sucesso, o fracasso e, principalmente, a morte. Não apenas isso! Ele fora sabendo que, quando voltasse, com ou sem Sasuke, os problemas não acabariam. Ele era o herói de Konoha, mas Sasuke não era tão bem visto assim. Muito pelo contrário. E muitos julgavam Naruto como burro e imprudente e isso pioraria caso ele falhasse ou morresse. Se trouxesse Sasuke de volta igualmente. Ela iria no "pacote das negligências" por permitir, como Hokage, algo daquela magnitude. De fato: imprudência. Mas depois do que Danzou relatara...

Apesar de tudo, algum instinto maternal ainda pairava no coração de pedra da Godaime. Mesmo que para com um renegado. Não que Sasuke fosse o foco de sua preocupação naquele momento. Nem de longe.

— Tsunade-sama. — Sakura se colocou de pé. Apenas pelas marcas fundas abaixo dos olhos de sua aluna, Tsunade soube que ela provavelmente estava exatamente o tempo que Naruto estava no hospital (e Sasuke na prisão) sem dormir ou se alimentar. Pouco mais de cento e vinte horas. Sakura estava acordada e com fome há dias... Talvez estivesse desidratada de tanto chorar. No entanto, Tsunade não se daria ao trabalho de tentar reverter à situação. Desperdiçar tempo nunca foi seu forte.

— Às vezes me parece que faz séculos que ele está deitado aí. — séculos que ela visitava aquele quarto de hospital todo santo dia, inclusive. Parou ao lado da maca onde Naruto se encontrava ainda desacordado e pousou as mãos na grade, apertando-as de leve. Fitou aqueles cabelos loiros.

"Por que você não acorda?"

A recuperação de Sasuke havia sido até que rápida. Óbvio que tratar um paciente com os braços acorrentados e uma venda nos olhos não havia sido uma tarefa exatamente convencional ou confortável. Mas "um tratamento convencional não é um luxo que pode se dar a Uchiha Sasuke": foi o que Kakashi disse. "Todo cuidado é pouco". Tiveram que ter certeza que ele estava completamente apagado antes que a Godaime começasse a tratá-lo. Por isso as vendas e as correntes. O dia todo ouvira reclamações sobre os gritos que ele dava na cela. Como se estivesse em dor desde o minuto em que acordara (há mais ou menos vinte e quatro horas).

Era surpreendente que ele conseguisse gritar e se mover tanto mesmo com os machucados não cem por cento recuperados.

O curioso é que os ferimentos de Sasuke e Naruto não se divergiam muito quanto à gravidade, mas ainda sim os desse segundo pareciam demorar muito mais para melhorar. Será que é por que ela esperava com mais ansiedade o despertar de Naruto? Ver se ele estava bem? Tsunade nunca se perdoaria se...

Não. Ela se recusava a pensar nisso. Naruto tinha feito uma promessa, e não seria agora, tão perto do cumprimento da mesma que ele falharia. Não, não. É de Uzumaki Naruto que estamos falando. Godaime deu um leve peteleco na testa dele.

— Eu disse pra acordar, Naruto.

Era impossível não pensar em Jiraya uma hora dessas. Não sabia dizer, entretanto, se ele estaria contente ou furioso com seu discípulo. Tsunade quase deu um sorriso. Desde a morte do Sannin dos Sapos, ela vinha mantendo o hábito de conversar com ele, ainda que não tivesse certeza se ele ouviria. Que escutava tinha certeza, mas Jiraya sempre se achou espertalhão o suficiente para não responder. Ainda mais aquilo que ela estava prestes a dizer...

"Ele teve sucesso onde você falhou, Jiraya", a própria voz ecoou em sua cabeça "Ele trouxe Sasuke de volta... Me pergunto se você teria conseguido com Orochimaru se tivesse tentado um pouco mais. Se tivesse metade da determinação dessa criança. Melhor! Me pergunto se você estaria tão orgulhoso dele quanto eu estou e..."

— Tsunade-sama! — a voz de Sakura a despertou do transe. Olhou para a menina e viu que ela havia sentado de novo, tinha as mãos tapando os lábios, os olhos arregalados sobre a maca. Tsunade seguiu seu olhar e de imediato abriu um grande sorriso.

— Ah!

**...**

Sasuke tentou se levantar, atrapalhando-se completamente. Seu corpo ainda estava fraco, os curativos doíam um pouco (havia se dado conta dos mesmos só naquele momento) e as tonturas que o acometiam vinham completamente do nada, roubando-lhe o fôlego. Mal conseguiu se levantar e caiu de novo, as correntes produzindo aquele som que, acima de tudo, trazia a ele um aspecto de total humilhação.

Seus olhos de animal acuado dentro da jaula olharam para a porta que finalmente se abriu por completo, por mais que não tenha visto nada. Seguiu o som. Não era possível para quem entrasse vê-los (naturalmente) por causa venda, mas só pela expressão corporal era totalmente perceptível o quão assustado ele estava. Mas, daquela porta entrou uma figura da qual Sasuke pensara ter se esquecido. E, claro... A primeira coisa que denunciou aquela identidade foi o pequeno livrinho em suas mãos.

Kakashi deu um de seus característicos sorrisos e coçou a nuca.

— Olá, Sasuke. — reconhecendo a voz, Sasuke pareceu relaxar um pouco os ombros. Agora parecia apenas hostil; não mais assustado. Colocou-se de pé com mais calma, recuando para a parede.

— Kakashi. — empinou o queixo — O que significa isso? — e ergueu os braços para que as correntes cantassem. Ele sabia bem o que era, mas preferia se fazer de bobo.

Um minuto de silêncio. Após esse ter se passado, Sasuke pensou ouvir um suspiro e então o barulho de um livro se fechando. Ah! Claro... Um sorrisinho ameaçou aparecer no canto de sua boca. Aqueles livros estúpidos! Ouviu passos se aproximando e com isso recuou outros dois, totalmente sério de novo.

— Naruto tinha planejado tudo antes mesmo de sair à sua procura; eu só cuidei para que as coisas corressem como planejado após sua chegada.

— Hm. Eu até perguntaria se não havia instalações mais confortáveis disponíveis, mas...

— ... mas você não ficaria se fosse de outra forma. — Kakashi completou tranquilamente. Sasuke teve a impressão que ele estava muito perto. Riu, mesmo sem um pingo de humor.

— Exato. — mais um longo minuto de silêncio. Sasuke endireitou seu rosto para o local onde seus outros sentidos desimpedidos apontavam que o outro estava — Kakashi... Tire-me daqui. Eu não suporto esse lugar. E não me refiro à prisão.

Outro suspiro.

— Sabe, Sasuke, Naruto trabalhou realmente duro para te trazer de volta. — o tom de voz usado aqui fez com que Uchiha fizesse uma careta de total desaprovação.

— Eu nunca pedi para aquele idiota vir atrás de mim. — rebateu Sasuke, agora claramente alterado — Pelo contrário. Dei todos os motivos possíveis para ele desistir, para vocês todos simplesmente esquecerem a minha existência. Mas, você viu por si mesmo no que deu. Jurei que ia matá-lo se ele continuasse... E o matei, não foi? Eu matei Naruto. — não soube se dizia isso a Kakashi ou a si mesmo.

— Não, Sasuke. — dessa vez Kakashi não hesitou por um minuto — Você não matou Naruto. Inclusive, vim aqui justamente para lhe informar que ele acordou poucos minutos atrás.

Foi como um tapa na cara. Sasuke havia falhado. Agora havia sido dito em voz alta, não era apenas uma suposição. Era verdade.

Sasuke havia falhado.

Fa. Lha. Do.

— Não vai demorar muito para que ele venha te visitar... E quando isso acontecer tente apenas reconhecer o que ele fez por você. — Kakashi andava na direção da porta — Então quem sabe eu te solte.

**...**

No final do dia Naruto já estava correndo como podia (lê-se: mancando mais que tudo) pelos corredores da prisão. Parecia que nem estava cheio de curativos e com Sakura gritando logo atrás dele, ameaçando espancá-lo caso ele não fosse mais devagar e não tomasse mais cuidado. Pela primeira vez em sabe-se lá quanto tempo, Naruto sequer a ouvia.

Exibia um sorriso de canto a canto quando irrompeu cela a dentro.

Sasuke estava encostado na parede e levantou a cabeça no mesmo minuto. Evidente que ele já sabia de quem se tratava. Naruto começou a gargalhar. Ria, ria e ria. Ria com a mais genuína alegria. Sakura ficou parada a certa distância da porta, estarrecida com a visão de Sasuke (nas vezes em que fora visitá-lo, ele estava dormindo). Kakashi também chegou, junto de Tsunade, e os dois pararam na soleira da porta, um encostado de cada lado com os braços cruzados e olhares que, apesar de estáticos, emanavam tensão.

Naruto era o único que sorria.

— Como eu adoro dizer "eu disse"! — mancou na direção do prisioneiro.

Para o curtíssimo pavio de Sasuke, aquilo foi o fim. Num movimento muito brusco, assim como fizera ao acordar ao tentar se libertar das correntes, o Uchiha se lançou para frente com toda a força. Não interessava a dor ali ou o fato de ele poder atrapalhar toda a recuperação em andamento. Parou tão próximo de Naruto, os dois frente a frente, que as testas por pouco não se encostaram. A respiração do Uzumaki em seu rosto, muito próxima e quente, denunciava a Sasuke que havia acertado em cheio a posição.

Sakura prendeu a respiração audivelmente, tapando os olhos.

E quando voltou a abri-los...

Naruto estava agarrado à cintura de Sasuke, sorrindo, enquanto esse último gritava e chorava (sangue). O Mangekyou Sharingan se ativara involuntariamente por trás da venda de Sasuke.

— Por que, Naruto?! Por que você continua fazendo isso?! Me deixe em paz! Me. Deixe. Em. PAZ!

Foi aí que Naruto se afastou e sem dó nem piedade enfiou seu punho fechado contra a bochecha de Sasuke que voou para trás, batendo contra a parede e deslizando para o chão em seguida. Tinha os olhos fechados, mas não estava inconsciente. O canto de seu lábio sangrava. Se pudesse ver, enxergaria um Naruto ofegante e não mais sorridente.

— Você não tem mais nada, Sasuke. _Nada_. Nem o seu ódio. Não como era antes. Não é mais o mesmo que te impede de se dar uma chance. Eu não morri como te disse que aconteceria, e nem você morreu, mas ele sim! O seu ódio ficou pra trás. Você está bem agora. Não tem mais motivos para odiar. Você está bem... Vai ficar bem!

Sasuke estava atônito. Kakashi sempre com aquele olhar parado. Sakura à beira das lágrimas e Tsunade...

Tsunade deu um sorrisinho e virou as costas. Tinha que preparar tudo para o Sexto Hokage.

"Você viu isso, não viu, Jiraya...?"


	3. III

**N/A:**

Então... Um NC leve no finalzinho. Se não se sente confortável lendo cenas de... Er..._ Intimidades_ mais fortes, espere o próximo capítulo ou sei lá. '-'

Particularmente, gostei desse! sz

* * *

"_Será que alguém que não consegue nem salvar um de seus amigos, consegue se tornar um Hokage?_"

Passara-se um tempo desde a última visita de Naruto. Uma semana, para maior exatidão. A impaciência causada pela demora de Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu em resgatá-lo já se encontrava desvanecida: deviam estar bolando algum plano, afinal não eram imprudentes a ponto de atacarem Konoha equivocadamente e sem preparo e eles sabiam disso.

E também... Sasuke ouvira, através de Kakashi (o único que o visitava regularmente) que Konoha contava com um novo Hokage agora. Assim que seu antigo sensei deixara a cela naquele dia, permitiu-se dar um leve sorriso contido.

Naruto: O Sexto Hokage.

"_O que você acha... Sasuke?_"

Honestamente, nunca foi segredo que Sasuke não dava uma palha que fosse por Naruto no passado. Não acreditava no potencial dele... Não como agora. Na primeira vez que dissera que gostaria de lutar contra ele, o fizera pelo simples gosto do desafio e saber que venceria. Não rápido demais, já que Naruto crescia a cada dia como Shinobi... Mas ainda sim: as probabilidades em sua maioria jogavam a seu favor.

É... E olhe só onde essas tais probabilidades o levaram!

Acorrentado, dispunha de muito tempo para pensar. Na verdade, era só o que podia fazer. A ideia de estar prisioneiro de Konoha não o agradava nem um pouco; como já é de se imaginar. E não sabia dizer, sinceramente, por quanto tempo mais Naruto pretendia continuar com aquilo. Era muita burrice tanto da parte dele quanto da parte da Godaime... Afinal, a essa altura do campeonato, já deviam saber há algum tempo toda a verdade sobre a aniquilação do Clã Uchiha. E, além disso, deveriam saber que Sasuke não deixaria barato.

Mas se é assim... Naruto deixara claro que sabia da verdade desde aquele encontro que tiveram. Logo após a morte de Itachi. Quando fez aquele discurso sobre ninjas de alto nível. Por que estava fazendo isso, afinal? Sasuke não conseguia entender o propósito de continuar mantendo-o prisioneiro e toda essa obstinação em fazê-lo mudar de ideia sendo que ele havia dado todos os motivos existentes para não ser digno de confiança.

Certamente era aquele papo piegas de laços, amizade, todas essas porcarias.

Bufou em pura irritação com o pensamento. Entretanto, essa era uma coisa que o incomodava há algum tempo. Porque durante esses quatro anos que tivera de reclusão, maquinando uma forma de destruir Konoha de uma vez por todas (apesar da promessa feita a seu irmão, quem disse que seria isso o seu impedimento?), apenas o rosto de Naruto lhe vinha à cabeça. Aquele sorriso imbecil. "_Porque você é meu melhor amigo_".

Aliás, pensando bem...

Talvez esse excesso de confiança não fosse necessariamente algo a se desconsiderar no presente momento.

A porta se abriu, mas não foi Kakashi quem entrou. Sakura deu um passo adentro e ficou olhando durante um longo tempo para a figura de Sasuke. Mordeu o lábio inferior. As coisas não podiam ficar daquela forma, Naruto estava exagerando em mantê-lo acorrentado daquela forma (por mais que as correntes fossem longas o bastante para permitir algum movimento) e vendado. Poderia comprometer a circulação do sangue e, enfim... De qualquer forma, ela sabia que não poderia fazer nada a respeito sem se meter em seríssimos problemas.

Afinal... Aquela era uma ordem do Hokage.

É claro que ela estava feliz por Naruto. No entanto, tudo aquilo a deixava um tanto apreensiva. Até onde iria? Essa era a questão que martelava constantemente em sua cabeça. E desde que Sasuke aparecera nos braços de Kakashi, inconsciente, ela andava com o coração na boca e algo não a permitia ter um minuto sequer de descanso. Digo... Ver os dois acordados e caminhando para uma recuperação rapidamente de fato fora um alívio, mas... Sasuke não parecia tão bem. Pelas informações que teve, ele não estava se alimentando direito e fora as visitas de Kakashi-sensei, estava muito solitário...

Por falar em Kakashi! Ele a advertira milhões de vezes a não ir à cela de Sasuke sozinha. Não precisou nem perguntar o motivo do alerta. O amor que guardava ainda estava ali, em algum lugar, só parecia mais brando... Apesar de doloroso. Não gostava de vê-lo assim. Por isso o visitara poucas vezes até ali (e sempre acompanhada).

— Quem está aí? — a voz grave e alerta a puxou de volta para a Terra — Kakashi? É você?

— Não. — Sakura estava maneando negativamente a cabeça antes de a palavra sair por seus lábios. Seu tom de voz era baixinho, porém não o suficiente para impedir Sasuke (que recuou um pouco o rosto, fazendo-a se perguntar se ele estava surpreso) de ouvi-la — Sasuke-kun... Me disseram que não está se alimentando direito.

— Eu estou bem, Sakura.

Os olhos verdes dela se arregalaram um pouco. Natural que o tom frio de Sasuke ainda estivesse ali, mas não carregado de ódio como antes... Ela se lembrou daquele "obrigado" anos antes, na saída da vila. Foi algo como aquilo. E encolheu os ombros. Por um segundo, cogitou, pela primeira vez naquela última semana, concordar com Naruto. Talvez, só talvez, seus métodos (por mais tortuosos que fossem) estivessem começando a surtir algum resultado. Só _talvez_...

— Sakura... Meus pulsos doem. Você acha que poderia me soltar apenas por um momento? — Sasuke disse bem baixo, mexendo os braços.

— Eu... Eu não tenho as chaves. — gaguejou, recuando um passo.

— Eu sei muito bem que você pode quebrá-las. Juro que não farei nada... Você confia em mim, não confia? — um longuíssimo minuto de silêncio. Confiava? — Há guardas lá fora, de qualquer forma. Não há como eu fugir. Estou fraco, sem chakra, e com dor. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Não. Não poderia.

"Negue!" uma voz gritou dentro da cabeça da rosada "Negue! Negue!"

Não. Não poderia _negar_... Ela ainda o amava.

— Tudo bem...

Ela tremia enquanto quebrava as correntes. Mas não teve maiores problemas... Exceto sua consciência. Caso algo acontecesse, Naruto ficaria furioso. A vila toda estaria em perigo. Ainda... Como negar?! Sabia que estava muito provavelmente sendo ingênua e burra, porém, algo no pedido de Sasuke a enfeitiçou. E ela simplesmente fez o que ele queria.

— Obrigado. — parecia genuinamente aliviado, massageando um pulso e depois o outro. Ela poderia jurar ter visto até mesmo um sorriso — Agora tire a venda.

Os lábios da garota se entreabriram confusos. As mãos dele estavam livres! Por que não fazia por si mesmo? Novamente, deixou-se guiar pelo feitiço, desatando o nó da venda. Depois disso foi uma questão de milésimos para que Sasuke a segurasse pelos braços com firmeza e numa rapidez quase inumana a pressionasse contra a parede mais próxima.

Sakura arfou, mas não teve tempo nem de se defender: ele tinha um aperto de aço nela, prendendo-a, deixando-a sem saída. Estava rendida. Sua expressão de confusa passou para furiosa; ela se preparava para um real combate quando sentiu os dedos do Uchiha deslizando para lugares não muito políticos. De seu braço direito por sua cintura, passando por seu abdômen, descendo... Até parar na parte interna de sua coxa (nua, uma vez que estava usando um vestido bastante curto e justo).

— Sasuke! — sussurrou, censurando e questionando ao mesmo tempo.

Mantendo aquela mão espertinha exatamente onde estava, ele levou a livre para o pescoço dela, apertando de leve, e pressionou mais seu corpo, prensando-a mais contra a parede fria. Sakura arfou mais uma vez, virando as palmas de suas mãos para a parede e flexionando os dedos em garras, porque agora os dedos de Sasuke se aventuravam mais... E o calor subiu.

E ele parecia não se contentar. A torturava com todas as partes possíveis de seu corpo. Nu da cintura para cima (desde que chegara) e ignorando as pontadas nos curativos dos ferimentos ainda em recuperação, passou a pontinha de sua língua pelos lábios de Sakura, contornando-os antes de devorá-los em um ávido beijo. A mão do pescoço desceu para a coxa do lado correspondente, cravando suas unhas ali, enquanto o corpo dela reagia ao seu, abrindo mais as pernas para os toques. Ele sorriu de encontro a pele macia dela e subiu essa mesma mão de novo, dando logo um jeito de se livrar do tecido que cobria a parte de cima daquele corpo maravilhoso. Beijou a pele alva de seu colo e...

Sakura o arranhava todo, começando a gemer. Sasuke, quando não estava beijando-a, permitia que ela mordesse sua mão livre para abafar os sons. Sem cessar as carícias: pelo contrário, só aumentava a intensidade dessas.

Mais algum tempo desses joguinhos... Até que, mal se aguentando, Sasuke libertou ambas as suas mãos para erguê-la pelas coxas. Se livrou do resto dos tecidos e agarrou aqueles fios rosados com firmeza, puxando a cabeça dela para trás, de forma que o pescoço se encontrava mais uma vez suscetível à mordidas, beijos e leves chupões...

A parede o ajudou no apoio para o primeiro movimento com os quadris.

Não conseguiu conter um grunhido, fechando os olhos e apertando os lábios. Sakura se encaixou bem e entrelaçou as pernas nas costas do Uchiha, puxando-o para mais perto, passando os dedos das mãos pelos fios negros dele. As bochechas se pressionaram, suadas, deixando que um ouvisse a respiração totalmente descompassada do outro bem de perto.

Mais um movimento.

E outro...

E outro...

...


	4. IV

A revelação de Sakura de fato o deixara nervoso. O perigo que uma coisa daquelas representara à vila e à própria Sakura era evidente. E com Tsunade-baachan fora da vila, não soube exatamente como lidar com a situação a principio – especialmente como se dirigir à amiga e sua falta de noção do perigo. Sakura, no entanto, parecia bastante tranquila... Como se estivesse perfeitamente certa de que seus atos não acarretariam efeito negativo algum.

Isso (essa calma toda dela, quero dizer) o tranquilizou, mas também o deixou bastante intrigado quando parou para REALMENTE pensar a respeito. Fora a luz que aparentemente voltou a iluminar o rosto da Haruno.

Precisava ver Sasuke. No minuto em que Sakura lhe contou o que havia feito (o que aconteceu, segundo ela, apenas algumas horas depois do ocorrido) ele deixou de lado todas as suas tarefas como Hokage (como dava trabalho! Muito mais do que ele jamais poderia imaginar enquanto ficava só na idealização!) e se dirigiu até a prisão.

O caminho até a cela era conhecido, ainda que não tivesse tido tanto tempo assim durante a última semana para fazer visitas regulares. Mandava Kakashi-sensei em seu lugar e recebia relatos diários do mesmo. Ao que parece, Sasuke mergulhara num estado de silêncio profundo. Não respondia a quase nada que Kakashi dizia, tampouco expressava alguma reação. Isso era preocupante. Apesar de totalmente compreensível – sem mencionar "esperado".

Entrou na cela precariamente iluminada. Só então, passada aquela euforia do reencontro de uma semana atrás, notou que as condições às quais submetera o Uchiha eram realmente vergonhosas... Pensou em se desculpar por isso enquanto procurava com os olhos a figura de Sasuke.

O encontrou deitado no chão, encarando o teto. Estava completamente liberto das correntes e da venda, assim como Sakura disse que o deixara.

— Ei, me surpreende que ainda esteja aqui. — seu tom de voz era leve e não escondia a pontada de alívio. Sasuke deu uma risadinha baixa, embora nenhuma de suas risadas expressasse de fato alegria, divertimento, ou mesmo ironia. Eram vazias. Secas. Roucas.

— Eu disse a ela que não faria nada.

Naruto considerou isso, em silêncio, por um minuto. O suficiente para Sasuke arquear elegantemente uma de suas sobrancelhas e se sentar, abraçando os joelhos de forma despreocupada. Naruto sentiu uma espécie de confusão crescer em seu peito... O que era toda aquela tranquilidade?

— Algum problema... _Bibiri-kun_? — Naruto abriu um sorriso sombrio diante disso. Era exatamente... Exatamente como Sasuke o chamou de "bibiri-kun_" _quando ainda eram crianças. O mesmo tom de voz, o mesmo sorriso.

— Você parece tranquilo demais, só isso.

A sobrancelha se arqueou mais. Sasuke se colocou de pé, indo na direção de Naruto.

— Pensei que fosse o que você queria... O propósito disso tudo. — e gesticulou para a cela e as correntes. Parou a centímetros de Naruto, fitando-o fundo nos olhos em desafio. O loiro retribuiu esse olhar, ainda sorrindo.

— Difícil acreditar que foi tão rápido, tão... Fácil. Você está mesmo disposto a se dar uma chance, Sasuke?

Sasuke não respondeu de cara. Ao invés disso, sustentou aquele contato visual intenso, e sem saber, tanto um quanto o outro se perguntavam a mesma coisa: "ele consegue ler o que está em meu coração agora?". E sentiam a mesma coisa, também. Que a o "laço" entre eles nunca estivera mais forte como depois da luta. Isso deixava Naruto aquecido por dentro, finalmente realizado: como Hokage, como shinobi, como homem e, principalmente, como amigo. Sasuke, por outro lado, nem tanto...

— Imagino que eu não vá receber uma casa confortável para morar imediatamente.

— Não mesmo. — Naruto riu de leve — Os anciãos não permitiriam isso tão fácil. Já não foi moleza convencê-los a concordarem que eu te trancasse aqui quando te trouxesse de volta... Se não fosse _Tsunade-baachan... _— pausa — Creio que você terá que passar mais alguns meses preso. Dessa vez, numa cela mais confortável, e em prova de que está realmente disposto a se redimir, terá que se entregar propriamente dizendo.

— E se eu me recusar?

Um sorriso ainda mais sombrio ergueu os lábios do Hokage.

— Você pode tentar passar por cima de mim agora mesmo para fugir ou fazer o que quer que esteja nos seus planos. Mas entenda... Tanto agora quanto daqui a meses, anos, séculos... Eu vou te parar, Sasuke. Como Hokage. Como seu amigo. Nem que para isso tenha que te matar.

* * *

Os próximos quatro meses não foram exatamente um mar de rosas; mas certamente era melhor do que ficar acorrentado e vendado. E Sasuke sabia que, quando saísse dali, Konoha não o aceitaria facilmente – apesar de nunca ter feito nada contra a vila em si e eles desconhecerem quaisquer planos que ele pudera ter traçado. Mas o fato de ser um Uchiha, por si só, não o tornava digno de perdão. De fato não o era. Teve que provar, à duras penas, que poderia muito bem ser merecedor de pelo menos ser considerado cidadão da vila; o que ainda não é o equivalente a ser perdoado.

Pelo menos, dessa vez tinha a seu dispor uma cama e uma iluminação melhor. Até fazia suas refeições regularmente. E o mais próximo que tinha de alegria eram as visitas de Sakura, Kakashi e Naruto. Daí dá para termos uma noção de como era a coisa para ele...

Foi considerado um prisioneiro de comportamento exemplar. Não causava confusões. Sempre educado, raras as palavras ditas. Fez tudo o que Naruto o dizia para fazer. Por tudo isso, foi solto muito antes do tempo previsto. Mas essa "liberdade" tinha algumas – na verdade, muitas – condições.

Deveria fazer parte de um esquadrão ANBU, cumprir todas as missões que lhe fossem ordenadas, sem direito de reclamar. Não importaria quando, como e onde. Seria vigiado durante vinte e quatro horas. Não poderia sair dos limites de Konoha, salvo quando em missões, e qualquer mínimo deslize o levaria de volta à cela. Ou ao exílio. Naruto ainda disse que fizera o possível e o impossível para driblar a inflexibilidade dos anciãos, garantindo para Sasuke o melhor conforto que podia. Mas até mesmo Mitokado Homura e Utatane Koharu admitiram que Sasuke vinha apresentando sinais de mudança.

Alguém poderia até pensar que essa última consequência seria algo que faria Sasuke contente (com isso me refiro ao exílio). Ledo engano. Isso não estava mais entre suas ambições. Não mais. Ficaria e recobraria a confiança de todos, mesmo se sentindo preso e fosse como se estivesse traindo a si mesmo. Mas ele, no fundo, sabia: não estava se traindo ao se submeter aquilo. Não de fato. Estava apenas com um olho e um pé no futuro.

Por falar em futuro...

Acabava de chegar de uma exaustiva missão em Suna (e era incrível como sua fama se espalhara ainda mais pelas nações; o tratamento que recebera lá também foi diferente: as pessoas só o olhavam com o canto dos olhos, e ele podia sentir o medo e o receio). Algo pequeno... A viagem era o mais exaustivo. Mal podia esperar para se jogar em sua cama e...

Sakura estava esperando-o no portão de Konoha. Depois daquele episódio em sua primeira cela, eles continuaram se vendo e Sasuke até arriscaria dizer que apreciava a companhia da rosada. Definitivamente isso era algo novo. Claro, não chegava a ser caracterizado como amor ou sequer carinho (e ela sabia bem disso), ele só... Achava agradável. E cômodo.

Seus companheiros de equipe seguiram cada um seu caminho, de forma que agora o casal estava a sós, um parado de frente para o outro. Sakura também mudara sua postura. Não ficava mais vinte e quatro horas o perseguindo, e nem fazia questão de que todos soubessem que os dois estavam "juntos". Contentava-se, simplesmente, no pouco que Sasuke lhe oferecia... Embora não se sentisse capaz de mentir ao dizer que não esperava por algo mais.

E, sem que ninguém se desse conta ou previsse, ali estava o "algo mais".

— Tsunade-sama voltou à vila essa semana... Enquanto você estava em missão. — ela começou a dizer enquanto ele pensava o quão engraçado aquela expressão dela estava. Indescritível.

— E...? — um pouco sem paciência, Sasuke a estimulou a continuar com o que tinha para dizer. Sakura mordeu os lábios e abraçou a própria barriga.

— Pedi ajuda a ela e... Bem, eu já estava suspeitando, mas achei que fosse coisa da minha cabeça. Mesmo com todos os enjoos, o ganho de peso e os desejos estranhos. Na verdade, não consegui aceitar a hipótese como uma muito provável verdade, mas...

— Não me diga que está grávida.

Ela parou e o olhou, com os olhos ficando grandes já. No entanto, ao notar a expressão serena do Uchiha, a sua também se suavizou. Ele não parecia contente ou tinha sinal algum de que ia sair por aí soltando fogos de artifício, mas também, pelo menos, não transparecia rejeição alguma à novidade. Acabou por dar de ombros.

— Então não digo. — e um lento sorriso.

* * *

Aquilo não estava nos planos. Definitivamente... Só não sabia dizer, ainda, se era um desvio razoável ou totalmente inconveniente. E, para Sasuke, pareceu um piscar de olhos do momento em que chegou em casa depois de receber a bombástica notícia, sentou na cama e afundou o rosto nas mãos até o nascimento de sua filha, cinco meses depois.

Uchiha Suren. Filha de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura. Afilhada de Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata.

A criança não tinha nada de Sakura.

Era toda ele.

Toda Uchiha.

* * *

Quatro dias depois a Equipe Taka o procurou.


	5. V

Ele não queria saber os motivos para tanta demora. Estranhamente, não lhe importava mais. Não lhe pareceu a hora certa.

Como um mísero segundo pode ser definitivo!

Em um segundo perdeu a luta para Naruto. Em um segundo estava preso. Em um segundo Naruto se tornou Hokage. Em um segundo bolou o plano perfeito. Em um segundo Sakura apareceu em sua cela. Em um segundo teve sua "liberdade" de volta. Em um segundo tudo corria bem. Em um segundo Naruto e Hinata se casavam e já tinham seu primeiro filho. Em um segundo _ele_ tinha sua filha nos braços, mas as coisas não pareciam tão bem assim mais porque Suren estava desviando-o de seu real propósito. Em um segundo se via desconfortável em estar perto de Sakura e da criança. Em um segundo Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo invadiam sua casa.

Foi azar que Sakura e Suren estivessem passando a noite lá.

A partir daí, as coisas são meio que um borrão para ele. Logo, é difícil dizer quando é que tudo saiu tanto de controle. Outro segundo extremamente decisivo: Juugo perdeu as estribeiras; "_matar... Matar... Uma mulher_". Karin ficou fora de vista. Sakura não tinha consciência do que estava se passando...

Lugar errado. Hora errada.

Sasuke, parado no canto do local o tempo todo, sentiu algo extremamente estranho ao vê-la esbugalhar os olhos diante do aperto mortal do braço potencializado de um Juugo tomado pelo Selo Amaldiçoado, e depois o corpo de Sakura ficar horrivelmente imóvel. Juugo gargalhava. No andar de cima, o choro agudo de Suren ecoou ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos de sua mãe reviraram nas órbitas, totalmente inanimados.

Apressado, tratou de acalmar Juugo e os chutou para fora de Konoha. Disse que não precisavam mais se preocupar com ele, que estava tudo certo, tudo bem e tudo correndo como o planejado. Que voltassem para o esconderijo onde estavam quando ele foi levado por Naruto. É claro que ele sabia que tudo isso era mentira: estava entrando em parafuso. Karin foi a única que o questionou (como sempre), querendo saber se, no fundo, a morte de Sakura afetaria as coisas de alguma forma.

A resposta foi simples. "Não... Não é da sua conta".

* * *

Ele voltou para casa. O corpo de Sakura ainda estava ali: intacto. Braços e pernas contorcidos num ângulo estranho. Suren não chorava mais no andar de cima, provavelmente se cansara depois de ninguém responder ou acudi-la. Sasuke não tinha o menor jeito com ela. Mas e agora? Ele era o único que _poderia _e _deveria_ ter jeito. Era seu pai, oras!

Arrastou-se escada acima e foi para o quarto onde o berço se encontrava. Apoiou as mãos na madeira que o cercava, ainda com o Sharingan nos olhos, e olhou para a pequena criatura enrolada naquele cobertorzinho. Ele não fazia nem ideia de como pegá-la. Especialmente porque aqueles olhos, agora o olhando curiosamente, o bloqueavam... Lembravam muito os de Itachi. Rangeu os dentes.

Desde que Sakura dera a luz, ele não fez questão de ter participação alguma na vida daquela criança ou da mãe; exceto por uma ou outra noite que passava junto delas. Era agradável, mas não por muito tempo. A proximidade emocional de qualquer tipo o deixava apavorado. Simplesmente _apavorado_. E, convenhamos: Uchiha Sasuke nunca foi, nem de longe, o tipo paternal de homem.

Suren voltou a chorar. Ele, com seu rosto retorcido numa máscara de dor e irritação, abandonou o quarto e desceu para a sala. Parou próximo ao corpo de Sakura e ficou olhando-a com a cabeça um pouco tombada para o lado durante um longo minuto... Imagens começaram a brotar rapidamente em sua mente.

Pai. Mãe. Itachi. Pai. Mãe. Itachi. Pai. Mãe. Itachi. Pai. Mãe. Itachi. Pai. Mãe. Itachi.

Itachi morto. Itachi morto. Itachi morto. Itachi morto. Itachi morto. Itachi morto.

Vingança?

Em vão.

Tapou os olhos com as mãos de repente. Sentiu o soluço irromper em sua garganta, mas não o ouviu sair. Quis chorar, mas lágrima alguma brotou em seus olhos. Não há como dizer quanto tempo Sasuke ficou naquela posição. Suren gritava no andar de cima até adormecer e depois voltar a gritar de novo. O dia amanheceu e Sasuke continuou lá... Tapando os olhos e com a cabeça oca.

Alguém o agarrou firmemente pelos pulsos. Tudo parecia imerso em silêncio até que a voz urgente de Naruto estourou a bolha que se formara ao seu redor, fazendo com que Sasuke o olhasse totalmente confuso e ausente. Não entendia nada que saía dos lábios do outro. Não demorou muito para que Naruto perdesse a paciência e o agarrasse pelos ombros, sacudindo-o violentamente, ainda a gritar.

Os lábios de Sasuke foram se curvando para baixo. Pai. Mãe. Mortos. Itachi. Morto. _Vão_. Aqui, na altura do peito... Um vão. Os olhos ardendo. Segurou as mangas de Naruto, entrelaçando o tecido entre seus dedos com força... E o puxou para mais perto, afundando o rosto no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro do Hoka... Não. De seu melhor amigo.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita, nenhum golpe foi trocado. Mas, ainda sim, Naruto leu o que estava naquele coração que era, querendo ou não, um velho conhecido seu.

* * *

— Deve estar sendo muito difícil para ele.

Naruto segurou uma das mechas do cabelo longo e negro dela com a ponta do dedo indicador e do polegar, levantando-a. Hinata estava deitada em seu peito, com a cabeça apoiada em seu braço, uma mão apoiada próxima a seu pescoço. Ele fitou o teto, fazendo algum esforço para pensar em algo inteligente para dizer.

A verdade é que havia um bom tempo desde que tudo o que ele podia fazer era isso: pensar em algo a dizer. E nunca conseguir resposta para nada, nunca conseguir dizer nada. _Frustração_. Ver Sasuke daquela forma o deixou extremamente perturbado. Se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa se não ele mesmo, lidar com a morte de sua melhor amiga, presenciar tamanho sofrimento de seu (praticamente) irmão e ainda ser o Sexto Hokage poderia ser um pouco mais do que conseguia aguentar. Mas ele era Uzumaki Naruto. A personificação de uma admirável combinação de força de vontade com obstinação.

— Sasuke voltou aquele estado constante de retaguarda. Seus companheiros de equipe na ANBU dizem que ele nunca esteve tão à flor da pele como agora, apesar de quase nunca tirar aquela expressão ilegível do rosto. Objetivo, certeiro, impessoal em todas as missões. Durante o tempo em que Sakura-chan esteve ao lado dele, por mais que me dissesse que ele se encontrava receoso quanto ao que poderia ser sua família, eu acreditei que como antes ela pudesse ajudá-lo... E agora isso... — a voz de Naruto morreu — Não sei se mantê-lo no ambiente da ANBU pode ser bom daqui pra frente. — Hinata apoiou o queixo no peito dele e o olhou bem de perto, com aqueles olhos perolados sempre amorosos. Naruto continuou fitando o teto até que a voz dela chamou sua atenção.

— Eu gostaria de poder ajudar. — disse. Ele sorriu e beijou a testa da esposa.

— Você está ajudando mais do que qualquer outra pessoa só por amamentar Suren e cuidar dela com tanta dedicação quanto cuida do nosso Shaoran.

E era verdade. Naruto não sabia o que teria sido daquela criança se não fosse por Hinata. Afinal, Sasuke não saberia como cuidar de um bebê nem se sua vida dependesse disso e acabava se estressando por isso. A distância que o Uchiha parecia fazer questão de estabelecer entre ele e sua filha incomodava Naruto profundamente, mas o que poderia fazer a não ser dar tempo ao tempo?

— Assim espero. — Hinata sorriu de leve, aplicou um rápido selinho nos lábios de seu marido e virou-se na cama para dormir.

Infelizmente, Naruto não conseguiu fazer a mesma coisa. Não conseguia dormir direito desde a morte de Sakura (um mês antes). A imagem de Sasuke parado no meio daquela sala, com o rosto afundado nas mãos, não o deixava pregar os olhos por mais de uma hora. A principio achou que aquilo o ajudaria a aliviar os sentimentos destrutivos guardados há tanto tempo... Mas, leu o que estava no coração do melhor amigo.

Não havia alívio.

Havia apenas dor e um profundo desespero, dos quais o Hokage não sabia dizer, sinceramente, que resultados sairiam. Só precisava estar preparado para tudo... Inclusive para uma possível traição. E se odiava por sequer ter que considerar tal possibilidade.

Falaria com Sasuke no dia seguinte. Já era o suficiente de comer pelas bordas e nunca chegar, propriamente dizendo, no núcleo do problema.


	6. VI

**N/A:**

No final eu dei uma surtada. Chutei o balde meeeeesmo. UAHUAHAUA lololol

Assim, a falta de detalhes foi proposital. Just sayin'. Pretendo guardar o melhor para mais tarde. :x

* * *

O dia acabara de amanhecer. Estava sentado em sua cama. Cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, queixo nas mãos. Olhar preso em algum ponto indefinido na parede e... Seus pensamentos? Um turbilhão de pequenas explosões que deixariam qualquer um louco. Tinha que constantemente lembrar a si mesmo de organizá-los.

Entrar em contato com a Equipe Taka durante o último mês não foi algo fácil em função das missões e das vigílias constantes em cima dele. Quais eram as ordens de Sasuke a Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu? Aguardar. Simples assim. Havia retomado as rédeas de suas ações e, realista, era hora de começar a mexer com seus pauzinhos.

Aparentemente, o sentimento de pena havia ultrapassado o de desconfiança. Os olhares que os cidadãos de Konoha dirigiam a ele mudaram. A morte de Sakura tivera uma grande repercussão, naturalmente. Entre alguns, a suspeita levantada na direção de Sasuke era grande (incluída a própria Tsunade). Outros se deixavam levar pelo sentimento de compaixão...

Naruto entre eles.

Sasuke disse que saíra naquela noite para tomar um ar e na volta se deparou com o corpo de Sakura. Por sorte, era tarde da noite e ninguém parecia ter provas que contradissessem essa declaração: não havia basicamente uma alma viva nas ruas. Naruto, claro, acreditou piamente. Ou assim pareceu.

Se ele sentia algo quanto à morte da mãe de sua filha? Difícil dizer. Não havia sentimento algum, para falar a verdade. Apenas um estranhamento para o qual ele não conseguira atribuir nome algum até ali. A imagem de Juugo esmagando os ossos dela (bem com o estalar dos mesmos que vinham de brinde com essa lembrança) surgia em sua cabeça constantemente. Porém, talvez por ser um homem não só muito bem treinado como também essencialmente inclinado à falta de emoções, permanecia impassível.

Suren começou a chorar e o único movimento que Sasuke fez diante disso foi um lento mover de olhos em direção à porta de seu quarto. O choro ficou mais alto. Por fim, suspirou e se botou de pé com uma expressão não muito contente. A esposa de Naruto, Hinata, o ajudava muito nessas horas, mas não podia estar por perto a todo minuto e tanto ela quanto Naruto não haviam expressado vontade alguma de simplesmente adotar a menina.

Para sua inquietação.

Não é que ele odiasse a própria filha. Só lhe parecia impossível se aproximar dela. Não foi algo que ele impusera conscientemente... Esse abismo separando os dois. Pra essas coisas ninguém precisa ter motivo. A explicação mais plausível a qual chegara foi que, devido a seu plano de fundo familiar, ele tinha medo. Do que? Ainda estava chegando lá.

Chegou ao quarto da criança (que não havia muitos luxos; um berço de madeira e um trocador apenas) e se aproximou do berço. Suren fixou seus olhinhos negros no rosto do pai e sorriu, mexendo-se toda. Sasuke desviou o olhar, as feições tensas. Certo... Como Hinata o ensinara: cuidadosamente.

Suspirou brevemente e estendeu os braços para dentro do berço. Uma de suas mãos apoiou a pequena cabeça de Suren, a outra passou por sua cintura gordinha. Ele ficou com um tempo nessa posição, se acostumando com a sensação. Depois, fez um leve movimento para cima com os braços, trazendo-a junto. Era muito mole e frágil! O braço que apoiava a cabeça passou para a lateral do corpo pequenino e depois para baixo, segurando-a pelas costas. Agora ela estava deitada no antebraço de seu pai.

Sasuke, com a mão livre, tocou a mãozinha dela. Suren moveu seus dedinhos para agarrar seu polegar.

Ele sentiu seus lábios involuntariamente se curvarem para cima. Mas antes que isso virasse um sorriso completo, fechou a cara em uma carranca e foi na direção do trocador. Hinata disse que bebês choram por, basicamente, quatro coisas: fome, sono, febre ou cólicas e porque estão com as fraldas sujas. Sono não era. Cólicas ou febre também não, se fosse esse o caso, ela não teria parado de chorar (e sua temperatura parecia normalizada). Decidiu checar a fralda... E era justamente esse o problema.

Com uma careta de nojo, foi buscar o necessário para limpar aquela bagunça. Talco, um pano umedecido, uma nova fralda...

Outro choro agudo seguido de um baque o fez pular de susto. Olhou imediatamente na direção do trocador e não viu Suren lá. Seus olhos escorregaram para o chão e ali estava ela, de bruços, chorando como nunca. Uma jorrada de desespero invadiu todo o corpo de Sasuke que agora corria na direção do bebê acidentado, segurando-a sem pensar tanto na delicadeza e a embalando de um lado para o outro. Mas ela não parava de chorar!

— Shh... Shh... — ele começou a repetir. Mas não adiantava — Suren! Quieta!

Assim que terminou de (praticamente) gritar, Naruto entrou pela porta. Parecia ter corrido da porta da frente até o quarto: estava até um pouco ofegante. O choro de Suren, para ele, sempre era sinal de extremo alarde. E quando viu Sasuke quase chorando junto com a menina se adiantou e a pegou nos braços.

— O que aconteceu, Sasuke? — perguntou Naruto, olhando do bebê para o amigo e de volta. Sasuke se sentia envergonhado em falar, mas teve que passar por cima disso...

— Eu me descuidei e ela caiu do trocador.

Os olhos do Hokage se arregalaram de leve e ele começou a, gentilmente, apalpar a criança. Sasuke se encontrava tenso com a expectativa. Com isso ela pareceu se acalmar e parou de chorar. Até sorriu para Naruto. Constatando que estava tudo bem, trocou a fralda e a colocou de volta no berço.

— Está tudo bem com ela. Mas você tem que ser mais cuidadoso, Sasuke. — o tom de voz dele era tranquilo. Afinal, sabia que a última coisa que um pai nesse estado precisa é de um sermão.

— Sei disso... Mas tudo isso me tira do sério! Os choros na madrugada, ter que alimentá-la e trocar a fralda o tempo todo!

Naruto sorriu.

— De fato, não é fácil. No entanto, ela é sua filha. Precisa de você. — isso fez com que Sasuke olhasse durante um segundo para o berço. Antes de fitar os próprios pés. Mas não disse nada e percebendo que ele nem pretendia fazê-lo, Naruto prosseguiu — Leve-a até minha casa no fim da tarde. Hinata cuidará dela e nós vamos dar uma volta... Talvez beber um pouco de saquê para relaxar. — um sorriso — Temos muito para conversar.

* * *

— O caso é que eu não quero te tirar da ANBU. Me traz uma sensação de segurança sabendo que você faz parte disso. Porém, receio que esteja te fazendo mal... Aquele ambiente, quero dizer...

— Me tire da ANBU e eu juro que enlouqueço. — não pensou duas vezes antes de interromper.

Por algum motivo, o Hokage riu.

— Ok... — silêncio — Sinto falta da Sakura-chan. — disse Naruto por fim. Do nada. Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Fitou o céu escuro acima. "_Sem a escuridão, não dá pras estrelas brilharem_". Não respondeu nada — Você também, Sasuke?

Uma pergunta complicada.

— Tenho certeza que Suren sim.

Não é que não sentisse. Mas também não é como se estivesse morrendo ou sequer em luto. E ele nem se dava ao trabalho de se sentir desconfortável com a falta do que as pessoas esperavam que ele sentisse, uma vez que crescera assim e fim. Não dava pra mudar só porque queria (queria mesmo?) e estuprar seu coração com emoções que, ele sabia, não lhe traria nenhum progresso de nenhum tipo. Temia por sua filha. Só isso.

Ouviu Naruto suspirar e se perguntou se foi frustração que ouvira ali.

— Estão todos muito preocupados com você... — o Uchiha não conteve uma risada.

— Naruto, — sua voz vagava de um tom sério para um divertido — quantas vezes eu já não te disse isso? Eu tento fazer você entender, mas parece que simplesmente não entra na sua cabeça: eu _não sou_ como vocês. Sinceramente, não sei por que ainda tento. Ou o que faço aqui. — mentira. Sabia muito bem — Eu não sou um cidadão de Konoha, e eu não carrego a Vontade do Fogo comigo. Eu carrego a _minha_ vontade. E fim. É isso.

— Não vejo o que isso tem a ver com a preocupação.

— Como disse?

— Não é porque você é você que deixarei de me preocupar.

— Ah, mas então não são todos...

— Eu sou o Hokage. Os cidadãos de Konoha, querendo ou não, acabam refletindo algumas coisas de mim. Essa é uma delas. Estou tentando fazê-los aceitarem você... E assumindo os ricos disso.

— Olhe só para você: se achando todo!

Compartilharam uma breve risada. Dessas que se dá quando se está desconfortável e tenso com alguma coisa. Apesar de levemente embriagados.

— Uma das coisas que você disse aquela vez, quando éramos menores... Que você almejava reconstruir o seu clã. Você matou Itachi. Você conseguiu. Faço vista grossa para outros planos que possam surgir aí nessa sua cabeça perturbada... — aqui Sasuke olhou para Naruto um pouco pego de surpresa — Mas você tem a chance de alcançar essa meta mais fácil. Ela está aqui, Sasuke. Suren. Não dá pra ficar ignorando por muito tempo mais. — pausa — A não ser que você queira dar ela a Tsunade-baachan que, creio, ficaria muito feliz em criá-la por ela ser filha da Sakura-chan. Desprezando as consequências adversas de ser criada por uma criatura como ela... Não dá pra ter certeza... — sua voz carregava uma ponta de gozação.

Claro que o próprio Naruto poderia acolher Suren. Porém, no que isso ajudaria Sasuke e tantas outras coisas? Aquela menina era a barreira que segurava o pior de acontecer; ISSO estava mais do que claro a essa altura aos olhos do Uzumaki.

Sasuke sabia que o que Naruto dissera tinha algum fundamento. Se não fosse por Suren, talvez ele não estivesse protelando tanto. Mas era ela... _Ela_ o segurava. Por mais que não tivesse jeito com essa coisa de paternidade, odiasse o cheiro de talco e se visse implorando por uma boa noite de sono que fosse: não criaria coragem para simplesmente abandoná-la e acabar logo com isso.

Pensou no seu plano de destruição de Konoha e o rosto de Naruto surgiu em sua mente, causando a ele uma inquietação na altura do coração. Ele já havia sentido aquilo antes... Quando Itachi foi atrás de Naruto por causa da Kyuubi.

Droga.

De repente, se viu irritado. Sem dizer uma palavra, então, se colocou de pé. Rápido demais. Haviam tomado uma ou outra dose de saquê, logo, seus sentidos estavam um tanto quanto retardados. O Memorial do Hokage era bastante alto... Talvez ele morresse antes de chegar ao nariz de Naruto esculpido na rocha. Vacilou, seu corpo pendeu para frente...

Alguém o segurou firme pela cintura, por trás.

Ficaram assim durante um tempo. Sasuke olhava lá para baixo, com os olhos negros grandes... Não de medo. De algo muito errado. Dali Konoha parecia minúscula e as pessoas não passavam de formiguinhas. Uma sensação de impotência o inundou e seu corpo foi amolecendo pelo saquê.

— Se você me soltar, eu consigo voar? Deixe-me cair... — e foi pendendo cada vez mais para frente, deixando seu corpo pesado.

Naruto o puxou de volta e agora segurava Sasuke muito mais firme, recuando alguns passos. Todo seu corpo estava tenso, assustado. Sasuke não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um tanto frustrado. À medida que se deixava levar por Naruto, encarou o limite da rocha com desejo. Seria tão bom cair...

— Você está bêbado. Não sabe o que diz. — disse Naruto, rindo de nervoso.

— E você não sabe o que faz. — Sasuke o empurrou com força, se livrando de seu aperto. Voltou a caminhar na direção da queda... Mas Naruto o agarrou pelo pulso e o puxou de volta, forçando-o a encará-lo. Sasuke tinha fúria nos olhos quando o fez — Por que você é tão idiota, Naruto? Tão irritante? Tão... Você?!

Não soube dizer se foi coisa de sua cabeça, mas a seguir estavam se beijando.

Depois, arrancando as roupas.

E a boca de Naruto estava em todas as partes de seu corpo, indo e vindo, arrancando dele suspiros e gemidos.

Mais uma vez, não havia ninguém fora de casa.

Madrugada a fora, um pequeno crime.


	7. VII

**N/A:**

Sim, eu enrolei de propósito. UAHAUAHUAA

Explico: eu tento equilibrar o interior do Sasuke (e a relação com a Suren, que acho que agora que começa a mostrar sua real essencialidade na trama) com as relações dele com o Naruto, a Tsunade, e enfim. Fico morrendo de medo de estar enrolando demais, mas ninguém reclamou ainda, então vamo que vamo assim mesmo. UAHAUHAUAHAU Espero que gostem e, acreditem, eu não pretendo demorar muito para postar o próximo capítulo. hoho.

O que 'ta em itálico é flashback, btw. Não quer dar espaço. c.c

* * *

Era esquecimento?

Parou de contatar a Equipe Taka. Ganhara outra aliada. Em fase de preparação, mas ainda sim.

Continuou com a vida.

Simples.

Óbvio não foi exatamente por sua vontade. Apenas... Ficou ocupado com outras coisas.

De vez em quando, aquilo ainda coçava. Aquela velha e conhecida necessidade. _Vingança_... Velha amiga. Companheira. Leal. Tentadora. Porém, ingrata. Era uma vadiazinha que envolvia as pessoas, sussurrava promessas em seus ouvidos durante a noite. Durante os sonhos. Durante a manhã e a tarde também. E quando conseguia, finalmente, arrebatá-los para seus propósitos, os deixava completamente sem nada.

Não desistira daquelas promessas. Vingar-se-ia da vingança ao cumprir seu objetivo. Não agora. Não estava desistindo. Adiava... Um pouco mais. Que mal fazia? Só mais um tempinho... Ainda precisava disso. Precisava acertar algumas pontas.

* * *

— _Otousan..._

Ela não tinha permissão para chamá-lo de outra coisa.

Sasuke abriu os olhos para a escuridão de seu quarto, ainda processando a vozinha infantil vindo da porta. Em seguida, suspirou e se apoiou nos cotovelos, olhando na direção de Suren. Ela esfregava os olhos, o lábio inferior proferido num biquinho.

— Sonhos malvados.

Suspirou outra vez.

— E pretende vir até meu quarto no meio da noite cada vez que algo assim acontecer? Acha que vou estar sempre aqui? — respondeu ele, ríspido como sempre.

Suren baixou a cabeça. Estava habituada a esse tipo de tratamento vindo do pai.

— Gomenasai. — a voz dela era muito baixa. Deu as costas. Sasuke podia ouvir não só seus passos leves no piso de madeira como também seus soluços. Mais um suspiro.

Suren completava agora quatro anos de idade. A principio, as pessoas costumavam querer se intrometer na forma como ele a criava. Eventualmente, Sasuke conseguiu deixar bem claro: não era da conta deles. De ninguém. Até que pararam de tentar "ajudar"... Quiseram tanto que ele criasse essa menina! Pois aí estava.

Isso acabou fazendo com que Suren se tornasse alguém totalmente diferente na presença do pai. Gostava muito de ir para a casa dos Uzumaki pois lá sentia o gosto da liberdade... Era muito apegada a eles. Chamava Hinata de "kaachan" e Shaoran de "niisan". Mas nada comparado ao amor que a criança desenvolvera por Naruto, e Sasuke sabia bem que esse era um pai que ele jamais seria.

Não gostava muito disso, ou de toda essa convivência. Tinha certeza que Naruto desviaria sua filha. Driblava isso como podia, mas não era lá muito fácil. Não sem levantar suspeitas. Pelo menos, Suren parecia apreciar estar na companhia do pai a maior parte do tempo: sempre tentando atrair sua atenção.

Tsunade, nas eventuais visitas que fazia à Konoha, também se mostrava bastante apegada à menina. Quanto a ela, não havia muito que Sasuke pudesse fazer: aquela mulher de fato dava medo. E já não gostava muito dele, então...

* * *

Suren estava bastante adiantada: não poderia ser diferente para um Uchiha. Graduou-se na Academia aos sete anos assim, dominou o Sharingan aos oito. Não foi para Chunin direto. Não. Os planos eram outros.

E acho que se pode imaginar o quanto isso parecia uma brincadeira de mau gosto aos olhos de seu pai, pois nesse aspecto, inegável que a menina tenha crescido exatamente igual à Itachi. Isso e os olhos. O resto era tudo de Sasuke... Inclusive o gênio. Não havia nada de Sakura.

_Nada_.

* * *

Suren estava para passar um tempo treinando com Tsunade (acredite ou não, ideia da própria Godaime). Sasuke decidiu deixá-la ir. Seria útil... Até porque, ele próprio pretendia treiná-la e moldá-la a seus próprios propósitos depois que atingisse seus quatorze anos. Esse seria o momento perfeito.

Até deu à filha um presente.

Um falcão. Totalmente selvagem – não que alguém soubesse dessa parte. Ela tinha nove anos aí.

— Falcões são criaturas magníficas, Suren. Ágeis, precisos, mortais. Silenciosos. Os ninjas do céu. — disse Sasuke — Quero que você o treine. Sozinha. Quero que ele obedeça a você, e somente você.

O falcão não gostava de Suren e esse sentimento, devo acrescentar, era recíproco. Na verdade, o bicho lhe causava arrepios. Olhos, bico... Tudo. No entanto, ela se encontrava tão ansiosa para ter aprovação do pai, que fez tudo o que podia. Mesmo com as bicadas e toda a rejeição... Ficava com o pássaro sempre. Conversava com ele e até mesmo cantava. Fazia de tudo. E, eventualmente, ganhou a confiança do animal.

Agora o falcão já comia em sua mão. Inicialmente, machucava seriamente a palma. Mas foram se entendendo pouco a pouco... Se conhecendo. Até que Suren tinha o total afeto do falcão. Ele pousava no ombro dela, agarrava mechas de seu cabelo negro com o bico gentilmente voava livre: mas sempre (sempre) voltava para sua dona.

Quando ela teve certeza que o animal estava completamente domado, mostrou os resultados a Sasuke. Esperava que ele ficasse orgulhoso.

— Eu disse para torná-lo obediente. — e jogou o corpo inanimado do animal no chão com agressividade. Ele próprio quebrara o pescoço — Ao invés disso, você o ensinou a _amar_ você. Arruinou essa bela ave.

* * *

_Sorte que costumava beber de vez em quando. Do contrário, sua cabeça estaria explodindo a essa altura... Com a luz da manhã que pareceu queimar seus olhos, então! Bloqueou a mesma com uma das mãos, reclamando baixo. E se levantou para fechar as cortinas._

_Aproveitou para se espreguiçar. Foi até o banheiro, jogou uma água fria no rosto. Olhou-se no espelho. Ainda tinha treino hoje... E, claro, Suren. Suren! Saiu do banheiro e foi direto para o quarto. Ela não estava no berço. Mas o que..._

_Voltou correndo para o quarto. Precisava procurar por algumas roupas e ir atrás de sua filha. Como podia ser um pai tão relapso? Sim, às vezes se sentia envergonhado. Raras._

_No entanto, quando alcançou a cama e olhou para a mesma, viu algo muito estranho ali._

_Desde quando...?_

_Não havia passado a noite sozinho._

_Naruto. Deitado de costas, coberto só da cintura para baixo. Num sono profundo._

_Sasuke prendeu a respiração._

* * *

Estavam os dois, lado a lado, parados no portão de Konoha. Observavam Suren, Tsunade e Shizune caminharem cada vez mais para longe. Sasuke observou a animação de sua filha com uma expressão vazia. Ela andava de mãos dadas com a Godaime... Tinha medo no que aquilo poderia virar. Mas impedir não parecia uma opção... Por vários motivos.

Naruto, com os braços cruzados e um grande sorriso no rosto, suspirou.

— Sakura-chan estaria orgulhosa. — é claro. Ele não poderia falar algo menos clichê e sentimentalóide. Sasuke revirou os olhos.

— Yay. — doses de ironia diariamente injetadas na veia. Recebeu um olhar estranho do Hokage; só não soube dizer se o mesmo carregava divertimento ou censura. Não fez questão de descobrir: acendeu um cigarro no lugar disso. Um hábito recém-adquirido.

— Suren me contou sobre o falcão.

— Contou? — não quis demonstrar, mas ficou um pouco irritado com isso — Algo que conversaremos na volta. É sempre bom saber que temos um pouco de privacidade em nossas próprias casas e —

— Olha, Sasuke, — Naruto, como sempre, o interrompeu no meio da frase — eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo com essa menina e não esteja fazendo dela uma versão sua de saias.

— Suren não usa sai —

— Você é inacreditável! — exclamou Naruto, jogando os braços para o ar em exasperação — Vamos, estamos indo para a sua casa beber um pouco. Depois dessa, estou precisando.

* * *

_— Naruto! — cutucava-lhe as costelas — Naruto... Naruto, acorde!_

_— Hmm-mmm... Mais um pouco, Hinata... Já estou indo..._

_— Baka! — um tabefe na nuca deveria bastar — Acorde!_

_Depois dessa, Naruto sentou totalmente espantado na cama. Olhou em volta, os cabelos loiros apontando para todos os lados num belo emaranhado. Havia um pouco de baba seca escorrendo na lateral de sua boca, e os olhos azuis estavam um tanto inchados..._

_— Sasuke? Mas o que..._

_— Eu que pergunto! O que você está fazendo nu da cintura para cima (eu espero que apenas isso) na minha cama?_

_— Hm... Acho que não consegui voltar para casa na noite passada... — evidente que ainda estava extremamente sonolento._

_As lembranças o atingiram como um trem em movimento e Sasuke teve a leve impressão de ter o sangue fugindo de seu rosto. Entreabriu os lábios._

_— Naruto... O que, exatamente, nós fizemos?_

_Ele demorou a responder. Mas, quando respondeu, foi extremamente convincente._

_— Nós bebemos. Você disse que eu não sabia o que fazia quando estava bêbado. E..._

_— E...? — podia ouvir seu coração palpitando forte._

_— Você deitou na rocha mesmo. Caiu no sono. E eu o carreguei de volta para casa._

* * *

Enquanto abria a porta, a memória da memória martelou em sua mente.

Ele e Naruto. Sozinhos.

Não havia sido a última vez que tivera sonhos daquele tipo... Também não seria a primeira ou a segunda ou a terceira que bebiam juntos. Estava mais pra milésima.

Mas nunca sozinhos. Não depois daquela vez.

Suren não estaria em casa.

Sozinhos... A palavra ecoava.

— Vou pegar o saquê. — e se fugisse pela janela até Naruto ir embora. Mas como explicar isso?

Droga.


	8. VIII

**N/A:**

Olha o yaoi aí geeeeeeeeeeente... UAHAUAHAUHAU Ao som de Radiohead, f'uck yeah. *u*

Aproveitar pra agradecer todo o apoio, os reviews, a empolgação! Muito importante ter vocês comentando e me transmitindo essa energia maravilinda, porque, caaaaaara! UAAUHAUA 'To viciada, não consigo parar de escrever!

Btw, foi meu primeiro yaoi, então... Desculpa se ficou crapzão. ): Fiz meu máximo!

Enfim, mais um aí pra vocês. sz Enjoy!

* * *

_Wax me, mould me_

_Heat the pins and stab them in_

_You have turned me into this_

_Just wish that it was bullet proof,_

_was bullet proof._

* * *

Sentaram-se, conversaram banalidades. Entre uma e outra dose de saquê, risos. Nostalgia. Não podia faltar, naturalmente, as velhas e boas "discussões" entre os dois. Porém, essas passavam rápido; logo estavam rindo novamente de alguma coisa totalmente leviana. O mais engraçado é que não beberam tanto. Duas no máximo.

Depois disso, cada um ficou preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Um bom tempo assim se passou. Sasuke olhando para a mesa, Naruto com o peso apoiado nos braços, o tronco um pouco inclinado para trás e a cabeça tombada.

Sasuke não conseguia esquecer todas aquelas coisas. Os sonhos, as imagens. Idealizações. Certa vez sonhou, até, que estava por cima de Sakura, beijando-a. Então ela de repente desapareceu numa nuvem, como um Kage Bunshin, e em baixo dele apareceu ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Naruto.

A lembrança daquele beijo acidental enquanto ainda eram ainda Genins foi instantaneamente invocada. Riu-se por dentro.

Oras! Do que estava rindo? Não tinha a mínima graça...

Fechou-se naquela usual carranca e buscou por mais uma dose. Uma mão pousou-se na sua, impedindo-o. Sasuke ergueu os olhos no mesmo segundo em que sentiu a pele dele em contato com a sua. E ali estava Naruto, inclinado em sua direção, os olhos reluzindo em contraste com as bochechas levemente coradas.

— Uma moeda por seus pensamentos.

Pego de surpresa. Porém, duas doses de saquê já diminuíam consideravelmente seu pudor. Consideravelmente não! Suficientemente.

Permitiu-se, então, olhar os lábios do outro. Levemente vermelhos. Umedecidos. Entreabertos... Tão convidativos. Seus dedos se apertaram um pouco mais ao redor da garrafa de saquê e Naruto sentiu isso. Olhou na direção das mãos sobrepostas e depois de volta para Sasuke.

— Eu menti.

Sasuke não se aguentou ao ouvir isso. Ficou de quatro e, numa velocidade de um viajante do deserto que se depara com o oásis, passou por cima de mesa e tudo. Foi uma bagunça, mas pouco se importou. Antes mesmo de chegar lá sua mão envolvia um dos lados do rosto de Naruto, puxando-o para si num beijo ávido.

Naruto recuou.

Sasuke tentou mais uma vez.

Naruto sorriu, desviando.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

_Irritante_...

Num grunhido, usou uma de suas mãos para agarrar a cabeça de Naruto por trás, não lhe dando chance para escapar dessa vez. Deu-se início então a um beijo ávido, molhado, selvagem. Naruto não ficou para trás: agarrou-se firme às laterais da camisa do Uchiha, trazendo-o para mais perto, querendo sentir todo o corpo dele. Projetou um pouco o quadril para frente, deitando-se ao mesmo tempo, trazendo Sasuke consigo.

Não fizeram questão de apressar nada. Dessa vez, estavam mais sóbrios. Queriam lembrar daquilo no dia seguinte... Ou foi o que pensaram na hora. É... Aquela história de ninjas de alto nível nunca pareceu tão verdadeira. Era como se um soubesse exatamente onde, quando e como o outro gostaria de ser tocado.

Como Sasuke deslizando os lábios pelo tórax já nu de Naruto, usando a pontinha da língua como acréscimo. Ou seria objeto de tortura? Mais apropriado chamar assim. Aliás! Quem ia se importar com uma coisa dessas! Só dava pra dizer uma coisa com certeza: era muito bom. Tão bom que o fazia arquear as costas, morder os lábios, tombar a cabeça para trás. Fechar os olhos com força. Gemer. Agarrar aqueles cabelos negros com firmeza...

Sasuke deixou que ele se divertisse um pouco. Mas, quando o momento chegou, logo depois de arrancar-lhe as calças e dar uma boa olhada no que tinha à frente, prendeu com ambas as suas mãos os punhos de Naruto ao chão. Esse ultimo ergueu a cabeça como pode, querendo olhar, mas tudo o que teve foi um relance de um sorriso malicioso...

E logo depois estava arregalando os olhos, contorcendo-se sem poder se mover, a boca em formato de "o". A boca de quem? Dos dois. Mas a de Naruto, livre, dizia (ou gemia?) sacanagens. Sasuke fazia um ótimo trabalho e o loiro se perguntou se ele havia feito aquilo antes de, bem... Antes.

Mas não teve abertura para se empolgar demais.

— Vire-se. — ordenou a voz grave de Sasuke enquanto ele erguia o corpo, limpando o canto da boca. Naruto piscou totalmente confuso.

— Eu ainda não...

— Eu disse pra se virar... _Bibiri-kun. _— pra finalizar, um sorriso jocoso.

Naruto corou. De raiva? De excitação? Difícil dizer. De qualquer forma, fez como lhe foi ordenado.

Sasuke se livrou das próprias calças (porque a camisa já tinha ido embora faz tempo) e se inclinou por cima do corpo quente do outro. Deixou que ele sentisse. Tudo. E ouviu um arfar. Riu. E rindo, colou seus lábios na orelha de seu "brinquedinho".

— Levante um pouco os quadris. — com as mãos ali, ajudou-o, puxando aquela extremidade de seu corpo para cima — Assim.

Agora sua mão direita tinha passagem livre. Agarrou-o, começou com os movimentos de vai-e-vem. Enquanto isso aproveitava a superfície de contato ali em cima. Peito colado às costas. Naruto gemia cada vez mais...

— Ainda não. — disse Sasuke — Ainda não...

Com a mão livre, lambeu o próprio dedo e fez o que tinha que fazer... Pra facilitar. Depois, segurou Naruto (que quase tirava sangue dos próprios lábios de tanto mordê-los) pelos cabelos e puxou a cabeça deste para trás. Um flash do rosto de Sakura cruzou sua mente; ele havia visto aquilo em algum lugar antes. Repeliu isso imediatamente, irritado consigo mesmo.

Não, não... Aquilo tinha que ser algo completamente diferente.

Usando uma das suas, afastou as pernas de Naruto. E se moveu. Delicadamente. Sensualmente... Sentiu tudo com os olhos fechados e os lábios crispados. Gostavam de sentir um o calor do corpo do outro. Sasuke fazia um movimento com os quadris. Parava. Depois um com a mão direita. Outro com os quadris. Aí um com a mão.

Aproveitar cada mínima sensação, cada contato...

Quadris. Mão. Mão. Quadris. Mão. Quadris. Mão. Quadris. Mão. Quadris. Mão. Quadris. Mão. Quadris. Mão. Quadris. Mão. Quadris. Mão. Quadris. Mão. Quadris. Mão. Quadris. Mão. Mão. Quadris. Quadris. Quadris. Quadris. Mão. Mão. Mão.

— Ah! — suspiram em uníssono e desabaram exaustos lado a lado no chão. Suor, suor. Fluídos... Saquê derramado por toda parte. Sorrisos embriagados.

Naruto girou pra ficar de perfil, passando um dos braços pelo peito ainda ofegante de Sasuke. Isso arrancou um sorriso fraco do moreno, mas maneou a cabeça negativamente, afastando aquele contato mais íntimo. Disse um "não faça isso" misturado entre sua respiração forte e virou para o lado oposto, dando as costas para Naruto. Apoiou o rosto nas mãos e dormiu ali mesmo.

* * *

_Bulletproof..._

_I Wish I Was._


	9. IX

— Suren... Hoje começamos seu treinamento. — dissera Sasuke — Já está completando treze anos e, confesso, é um ano mais cedo do que eu pretendia, mas acredito que já podemos começar. Especialmente devido ao seu treinamento com a Godaime...

— Hai. — ela tentava esconder o entusiasmo em sua voz.

— Vou prepará-la para um grande acontecimento. — diante disso, Suren piscou sem entender.

— O que é, _otousan?_

— Não cabe a você saber agora. Vamos lá, me mostre o que tem.

E ela realmente foi com tudo. Ativou o Sharingan e, sem dó nem piedade, investiu contra ele. A expressão que assumia durante a luta o encheu de algo bem parecido com orgulho: parece que as possíveis baboseiras que ela poderia ter ouvido da boca de Tsunade não fizeram tanto efeito. Caso tenham feito, segundo aquela primeira impressão, poderia ser facilmente revertido.

Deixou que ela acertasse um soco em sua barriga. Ora, ora... Finalmente algo em que ela realmente parecia com Sakura: a força física. Caído no chão com a respiração levemente desregulada, tossindo sangue, ergueu o olhar.

Suren sorria vitoriosa.

Ele sorriu de volta. Sorriu e puxou uma kunai, mirando-a na altura do peito de sua filha.

* * *

— Suren! Mais rápido! — ele mal conseguia falar.

Ela nunca vira Shaoran daquele jeito antes. Ele sempre era calmo, pensativo, cauteloso. Agora seus olhos pareciam atormentados, arregalados de puro terror. Suren fechou os olhos sem parar de correr, ouvindo apenas os passos de Shaoran e Sai-taichou cada vez mais rápidos contra o solo. E os próprios.

Estavam no meio de uma missão quando a notícia chegou. Uma tentativa de ataque ao Hokage durante uma viagem deste à Suna. Ele havia sido ferido. Felizmente, essa tal missão era algo bastante simples, de modo que pôde ser abandonada no ato. E já estava quase conclusa mesmo.

Suren gostaria de dizer que lhe trazia alívio a certeza de que _otousan _estava com ele no momento do ataque.

Abriu os olhos e fitou Shaoran com um ar levemente impaciente.

— Você pode se acalmar, Shaoran. Correr desse jeito não vai mudar nada. Está se cansando à toa. — ela nunca tinha real intenção de soar tão ríspida. Sai, lado a lado com Suren, espiou com o canto dos olhos em sua direção.

— Ficou doida, Suren?! Meu pai está ferido!

Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente quando as palavras chicotearam-lhe o rosto.

Pensou nos três anos que teve de treinamento com Sasuke e em como estava sempre atormentada pelo jeito impessoal de seu pai, pela sensação de que havia algo por trás daqueles olhos e dentro daquele coração que ela nunca conseguiria alcançar. Quando lhe questionava sobre algo (inclusive sobre sua "verdadeira" mãe; tudo o que descobrira sobre Sakura foi através de Tsunade) ele não hesitava em responder de forma ríspida: "saiba que tudo o que você sabe é o suficiente por hora. Agora, vamos treinar mais uma vez seu Chidori. Não está bom o suficiente.".

O que ela poderia dizer?

Ou melhor: sussurrar, cabisbaixa. "Hai".

Sentia-se estranha em não conseguir entender os sentimentos e a preocupação de Shaoran.

* * *

Chegaram ao hospital e Shaoran foi diretamente em direção a Hinata, que acabava de sair do quarto onde Naruto estava internado. Ainda não havia acordado. Suren se apressou em alcançá-los e ouviu as seguintes notícias: os ferimentos não eram tão graves e a equipe médica já tinha tudo sob controle. Naruto estava bem, descansando.

Investigações corriam para desvendar o responsável pelo ataque.

— Eu sempre digo a Naruto para não ficar viajando demais, mas ele sempre foi muito ligado a Gaara-san e não me escuta... — a voz de Hinata era desolada, os olhos perolados perdidos e cansados.

— Está tudo bem agora, kaasan. Touchan vai se recuperar. Ele é forte como um touro! — Shaoran tentava tranquilizá-la com um sorriso que lembrava muito o de Naruto.

Suren roia a unha do polegar quando olhou, por acaso, por cima de seu ombro. Ali estava Sasuke. Encostado na parede oposta à que se encontrava a porta do quarto de Naruto. Uma perna flexionada apoiada na parede, a outra esticada. Tinha a mão enfiada nos bolsos da calça. Fitava o chão.

Algo na aura que o rodeava fez com que Suren encolhesse os ombros.

Pediu licença a Hinata e Shaoran e foi até ele. Estavam frente a frente agora, mas Sasuke não moveu um músculo. Suren esperou. Um, dois, três minutos... Quem sabe? Por fim, suspirou. Suspirou e estendeu a mão para tocar a de seu pai. Quis perguntar o que acontecera, como ele pôde deixar Naruto jisan ser atingindo daquela forma, mas se viu incapaz disso.

— _Otousan..._

Mas antes que conseguisse alcançá-lo, Sasuke estava dando as costas e caminhando na direção da saída. Suren reuniu as mãos ao peito, olhando com tristeza para a silhueta de seu pai. Algo estava errado. Terrivelmente errado. Mais errado que o normal. Sentiu um bolo formando em sua garganta e baixou a cabeça para que sua franja longa e negra cobrisse seus olhos.

Rangeu os dentes de pura raiva.

* * *

Chegou em casa após dar uma olhada em Naruto e deduziu que Sasuke estivesse trancado no quarto. Fez o jantar. A comida preferida dele. Só para "variar". Queria agradá-lo, se livrar daquela sensação... Sentir tudo normal de novo, ter o chão seguro debaixo de seus pés. No fundo, entretanto, ela sabia: que tudo isso era uma ilusão. Bem... Enfim. Arrumou a mesa como manda o figurino e colocou uma flor em um vaso no centro. Depois, foi até a escada e o gritou.

Assustou-se quando Sasuke desceu trajando sua roupa de treinamento. O sorriso nos lábios de Suren ao menos teve a chance de nascer. Ela deixou suas mãos caírem mortas ao lado do corpo e ficou olhando na direção do pai, só esperando...

— Prepare-se. Vamos treinar. — na mosca.

— Mas... A essa hora da noite? Otousan, eu fiz... — e se virava para apontar a mesa.

— Você ainda não domina todas as variações do Chidori. Falta pouco, mas ainda falta. — ele já estava saindo pela porta. Mas antes de sair, parou e sem se virar para ela novamente disse — Preciso de você pronta essa madrugada. A hora chegou.

O coração da menina bateu mais forte.

— Ha... Hai.

* * *

Naruto se perguntava quando é que, com diabos, Sasuke apareceria. Estava demorando demais! Certo que fazia apenas algumas horas que ele acordara. Mas depois disso dormira de novo. Agora já estava acordado mais uma vez e nada daquele teme aparecer...

Ouviu alguém agarrar a maçaneta e seus olhos azuis se encheram de esperança.

— Ah, Sai. É só você. — Naruto não escondeu a decepção em sua voz. Sai ficou parado durante um segundo na porta e depois foi até a maca, sentando-se na beirada do colchão.

— O que aconteceu, Naruto?

— Eles vieram não sei de onde. Estávamos despreparados...

— Sasuke não estava lá?

O Uzumaki arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sasuke era considerado seu guarda costas.

— Estava. Mas como eu disse: não esperávamos algo assim. — remexeu-se desconfortável no colchão. Não gostava de acreditar que estava dizendo aquilo principalmente para si mesmo — Sai, você quer me dizer alguma coisa? — ele conhecia bem a criatura.

Sai fitou o lençol inexpressivamente. Sabia que nada daquilo era da sua conta, mas segundo os livros que lia, sempre que alguém acha que um de seus amigos está em perigo, o melhor é deixá-lo saber disso. Aliás, não achava que Naruto estava necessariamente em perigo... Mas havia algo que precisava conversar com ele.

— É sobre Suren. — disse por fim. Naruto o fitava intensamente, esperando por uma continuação — Você sabe que com toda essa coisa de "sem emoções" eu me dou muito bem. Eu não a conhecia muito bem até sair nessa missão com ela, mas... Lembro-me da primeira vez que vi Sasuke-kun. Faz muito tempo... No esconderijo de Orochimaru. Aquela vez, lembra? Pois. A recordação do medo que senti ao olhar naqueles olhos é vívida em minha mente e... — uma breve pausa — Diferente do pai, não acho que Suren esteja sequer ciente desse efeito que causa nas pessoas, mas quando me olha direito nos olhos, eu sinto uma pequena fração desse medo. Como se fosse impossível ler seu próximo movimento ou saber o que ela vai dizer. E sempre as possibilidades não parecem tão boas...

Fez um longo silêncio.

— Acha que não sei disso? — Naruto respondeu sério, como se aquele fosse um assunto que o perturbava profundamente. E era mesmo — Foi a criação que Sasuke deu a ela. Sempre distante, impessoal, frio. Tsunade-baachan e eu já discutimos isso várias vezes, inclusive durante o treinamento de Suren. Nos correspondíamos regularmente; ela me passava relatórios sobre o crescimento da menina. Tentamos ajudar... Mas aquela criança é uma Uchiha. Querendo ou não, a genialidade está em seu sangue. Bem como a imprevisibilidade. Ela não herdou absolutamente nada de Sakura-chan além da força bruta, mas no que isso adianta? Para piorar, aquela menina ama Sasuke, apesar de tudo. Como ama...

— Pelo pouco que vejo, me parece que Sasuke-kun envolveu a menina e a si mesmo em uma bolha impenetrável. — acrescentou Sai — Você acha que ele pode usá-la para —

— Eu gostaria de acreditar que não, Sai.

E, quando Naruto virou o rosto para a janela, a dor em sua voz e em suas feições era quase palpável. Uma dor que Sai nunca vira antes ali, e olha que de tanto observar, conhecia aqueles traços até que bem.

* * *

— Quero que me ataque diretamente com o Chidori.

Ela o olhou vaziamente e endireitou o corpo. Mas não fez nada a principio.

— Vamos! O que está esperando?! Eu disse para me atacar!

Suren estreitou os olhos tomados pelo Sharingan. Estava cansada de se perguntar por que seu pai a dizia para fazer essas coisas, mas se via ainda mais descrente diante da frustração de perguntar e receber uma resposta sempre ríspida. Seu pai agora queria morrer? Bem. Que fosse; ele sempre sabia o que estava fazendo. Baixou a cabeça, fez os selos com sua rapidez habitual e começou a concentrar o chakra. Esse foi tomando a forma do jutsu dos Mil Pássaros e ela se deliciou durante um tempinho com o barulho das correntes elétricas.

Depois, ergueu a mão e começou a correr na direção do pai, digo, alvo.

— Chidori!

_Kawarimi no jutsu?_

Na mesma posição que seus pés alcançaram o chão se viraram, derrapando, e Suren procurou com os olhos urgentes varrendo a clareira por seu pai. É claro que ele não se exporia daquela forma. Mais uma vez, um teste. O encontrou parado a pouca distância, os braços cruzados e um sorriso sombrio nos lábios. Vendo que ele não tinha o Sharingan ativado, desativou o seu também.

— Estou orgulhoso de você, filha.

O queixo de Suren caiu em total e genuína surpresa. As palavras ecoaram em sua mente durante um longo minuto. _Estou orgulhoso de você_. Ela não sabia nem o que sentir. Depois de todo esse tempo... Finalmente...

— Agora sim posso dizer, com certeza, que está pronta. — continuou Sasuke, se aproximando dela. Pousou uma das mãos em seu ombro e Suren olhou, atônita, para o sorriso que de repente se tornara gentil — Lembra-se do grande acontecimento que te falei? A hora está aqui. — alargou o sorriso que agora voltara a ser obscuro. Porém, algo no mesmo não convencia — Vou matar Naruto. E você vai matar Shaoran.

_O que?_

— Otousan... — os olhos dela ardiam, sua voz falhava, a garganta se encontrava seca.

— Vou mostrar tudo a você agora. Desde o começo... Toda a verdade. — exatamente como Itachi fizera daquela vez. Infalível — Mangekyo Sharingan.


	10. X

**N/A:**

Bem, eu pretendo postar só mais uma coisinha como acréscimo... Mas, tecnicamente, chegamos ao final.

Eu espero que tenham gostado e agradeço do fundo do meu coração todo o apoio que vocês me deram... Mesmo os que não deixaram review, só por terem lido: meus mais sinceros agradecimentos.

Significou muito para mim porque voltei a escrever agora depois de um período muito difícil, então...

Muito, muito obrigada. E até a próxima! sz

* * *

Uma ou duas piscadas mais longas. _Não posso dormir_. Pálpebras pesadas. _Não vou dormir_. Corpo ficando mole. Tarde demais para lembrar a si mesmo uma terceira vez: vencido pelo cansaço acabou por pegar no sono. Numa posição um tanto desconfortável, fato. Estava meio sentado meio deitado, a cabeça levemente tomada para o lado, pendendo no ombro. A boca um pouco aberta. Mas estava tão, tão cansado de esperar...

Um peso sobre seu corpo o acordou sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois. Naruto abriu os olhos de forma sonolenta. A visão demorou um pouco para entrar em foco meio ao breu do quarto e então... Olhos vermelhos chamaram sua atenção. Ele arregalou os olhos, alerta por um segundo e se agitou, mas então uma mão tapou-lhe os lábios. Então ele reconheceu quem era. E tirou a mão de Sasuke de cima de sua boca com um tapa.

— Teme! Você demorou! — um sorriso brotava-lhe nos lábios. Os olhos brilhavam. A expressão de Sasuke, no entanto, era séria. Ele estava sentado no colo de Naruto, cujo corpo tinha preso entre suas pernas. As mãos caídas ao lado do corpo. Naruto moveu uma das suas para acariciar o rosto do Uchiha.

Recebeu outra explosão de reação. Num bote certeiro, Sasuke segurou sua mão com força antes que o contato de peles fosse estabelecido. E então Naruto viu... Viu a expressão do outro se contorcer em dor ao fitar a grande faixa envolvendo seu peito nu: onde havia sido ferido. Balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de começar a falar.

— Não foi sua culpa. — sussurrou, tentando livrar sua mão daquele aperto de aço. Sasuke apenas o estreitou mais — Está me ouvindo? Não foi sua culpa. Não havia como você —

Sasuke grunhiu e de repente tinha sua testa colada na de Naruto, respirando com certa dificuldade. Como se o ar, de repente, faltasse completamente. Soltou a mão de Naruto e o agarrou pelos cabelos. Fechou os olhos.

— Está tudo bem? — a preocupação na voz do loiro era nítida. Colou seus lábios no rosto do companheiro — Sasuke...

— Eu senti... Eu senti tanto medo. Tudo o que eu podia pensar era "por favor... _Por favor_ não deixe nada acontecer com ele". Eu... Eu amo você. Eu amo você.

Algo na voz dele não parecia certa. Naruto conhecia Sasuke bem demais, ou talvez estivesse pensando um pouco mais em algumas coisas do que deveria. Por que aquilo lhe soava como uma despedida? Aceitou, apesar disso e de tudo, o beijo que se seguiu. E durante todos aqueles anos de encontros às escondidas Sasuke nunca o beijara daquele jeito. No final... Sentiu algo gelado em seu pescoço.

O beijo acabou.

A kunai estava ali. Fria. Ameaçadora.

Naruto fitou o Sharingan, o corpo tenso de repente.

— Sasuke... — garganta seca, mãos geladas. O coração parou de bater — Sasuke, o que você está fazendo?

A máscara de dor ainda estava ali. Sasuke apertou um pouco mais a lâmina da kunai contra a pele do pescoço de Naruto, forçando-a. Os lábios dele estavam levemente curvados para baixo, às sobrancelhas curvadas em pura angústia. O cenho levemente franzido.

— Leia o meu coração.

— Sasuke, você não sabe o que está fazendo. Isso não é necessário, não vai levar a nada...

— Você me enfraquece. Eu não tenho escolha. Eu tenho que fazer isso.

— Não. — batimentos cardíacos a todo vapor. Não podia fazer nada: estava rendido. Pela lâmina em seu pescoço, pela dor latente da traição — Essa não é a única forma. Eu te amo também, você... Você não precisa fazer isso.

— Itachi teve que fazer... Konoha o forçou... Eu não serei capaz de cumprir minha promessa... Não existe paz, ou amor... São ilusões. Só dor. Dor e vingança.

— Ninguém está te forçando a nada. Seu único inimigo é você mesmo, Sasuke, você pode parar. Pode ter tudo; você só tem que se dar uma chance. Então pare. Pare _agora_.

Em um minuto a expressão de Sasuke estava triste, desolada, torturada. E no outro já estava fria de novo: aconteceu ao mesmo tempo em que o Mangekyo Sharingan tomou seu lugar meio à escuridão do quarto de hospital. Sangue escorreu por uma das bochechas pálidas dele. Naruto retesou seu maxilar. Sabia que nada do que ele dissesse mudaria alguma coisa. Sakura tentara uma vez. _Ele próprio _tentara diversas vezes.

Mais nítido que nunca: trazer Sasuke de volta à força foi a pior coisa que fizera em toda sua vida. Agora a vila estava em perigo. Hinata, Shaoran, Suren... A memória de sua tão querida Sakura-chan. Falhara como Hokage, como amigo. Se alguém ao menos pudesse chegar ali e agora... Mas como alguém iria adivinhar? Como alguém teria a ideia de visitá-lo em plena madrugada?

Devia ter botado vigias na porta do quarto sem ligar para o sentimento constrangedor de estar desconfiando de seu melhor amigo.

Devia ter ouvido os anciões.

Devia ter sido mais cauteloso.

Não devia ter se apaixonado.

— Por favor...

Sasuke pressionou a kunai o suficiente para causar dor sem dizer uma palavra. Mas de repente parou. Logo após o som fugaz de algo cortando o ar. Naruto, que tinha os olhos fechados com força, abriu-os para a escuridão e viu o sangue escorrendo agora também do canto da boca de Sasuke. Mais: havia uma flecha atravessada em seu peito.

"_Você não quer que eu me orgulhe de você, Suren? Então tem que fazer isso. Tem que se tornar mais forte. Sempre mais. E, para isso, só existe um caminho: o da dor. Dó ódio. Da frieza. A morte... A morte da pessoa mais próxima de você. Você tem que fazer o falcão se submeter a você. Não amá-la._"

Ele tossiu sangue e o mesmo respingou no rosto de Naruto que se encontrava estarrecido. Totalmente paralisado, incapaz de mover um músculo que fosse. Olhou por cima do ombro de Sasuke, tremendo, e o que viu arrancou o ar de seus pulmões e a vida de todo seu corpo.

Suren estava parada com os pés no teto, de cabeça para baixo, empunhando um arco e flecha. Fora muito silenciosa e como conseguira entrar ali sem ser percebida permaneceria para sempre um mistério para Naruto. Os cabelos longos dela pendiam para baixo em uma cortina negra, e sua aparência era aterrorizante. Expressão severa, determinada. E o Sharingan dela mudou à medida que ela abaixava o arco... Para um formato muito semelhante ao de uma flor de sakura. Seu Mangekyo Sharingan.

Desviou os olhos dela novamente para Sasuke. Só pela forma com que os olhos ônix dele ficaram opacos e sua pele ainda mais sem cor, Uzumaki soube que o ponto atingido fora vital. Mas... Havia um sorriso. Fraco, bem fraco. O sorriso de um morto. Seu corpo inanimado tombou para frente, soltando a kunai que tintilou no chão.

Sua cabeça agora se encontrava apoiada no ombro de Naruto que ficou ainda mais imóvel. As últimas palavras de um anti-herói ecoaram no ouvido do Hokage:

— Essa é minha... Garota. Eu... Orgulho... De vocês. — a dificuldade em falar era tremenda. De repente, os olhos de Sasuke se fixaram inanimados em um ponto da parede atrás da maca — Certifique-se de que... Ela saiba disso.

Os olhos azuis encontraram novamente os da garota, agora lacrimejando por não sentir mais os batimentos cardíacos do homem caído sobre si contra seu peito. Nunca mais seria capaz de ler aquele coração. E, consequentemente, o seu próprio também se perderia. Naruto viu que ela também chorava... Sangue. As lágrimas sangrentas caíam no chão como uma goteira. A expressão, no entanto, ainda era a de uma Uchiha inabalável e totalmente certa do que fez.

Ela lembrava tanto, tanto seu pai naquele momento.

Shaoran (carregando o bilhete amassado enviado por Suren pouco tempo antes) irrompeu no quarto junto de Hinata. Um grito agudo pôde ser ouvido por todo o hospital: carregado de terror.


	11. Epílogo

Sasuke,

Vinte anos se passaram desde que você se foi e eu venho sentindo sua falta cada milésimo, segundo, minuto, hora, dia, semana e mês deles. No começo, era extremamente doloroso... Pensar em você. Flagrei-me incontáveis vezes chamando seu nome ou pensando em como seria legal te contar isso e aquilo. Quando a constatação de que isso não seria possível finalmente me ocorria, meu peito apertava e durante um brevíssimo segundo eu achava que nunca mais voltaria a respirar.

Tento não pensar em coisas como se você teve algo a ver com o ataque na ida para Suna (afinal, os responsáveis pelo mesmo nunca apareceram), ou porque você demorou tanto para tentar honrar sua ambição de destruir a vila ou porque me atacou aquele dia. Ou porque criou Suren daquela forma. Creio que foi, acima de tudo, medo. Também evito pensar como seria nossa vida se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, ou me ater demais em arrependimentos. Enfim. Como eu disse: nada disso é meu assunto favorito quando converso comigo mesmo.

Prefiro pensar em você de outras formas.

Aí onde eu queria chegar! As tais das "outras formas". Eventualmente, essa dor sumiu e pensar em você passou a me trazer um sentimento de conforto. Aquecia-me por dentro. Era _bom _pensar. Especialmente porque o nome Uchiha foi limpo em Konoha graças ao duro trabalho que eu e Suren fizemos. Ela mais que eu... É claro. E você também teve grande contribuição... Por mais estranho que isso possa soar (e acredite quando digo que não me agrada dizer tal coisa), a sua morte fez dela uma heroína para todos.

Suren. É meu dever dizer que honrei seu último pedido e me certifiquei, sim, que ela soubesse que seu pai se orgulhava dela. A menina ama você, Sasuke. Apesar de tudo. Ela te ama demais. Esse tipo de amor torto que Uchihas carregam um pelo outro, naturalmente, já está evidente nunca entenderei. Mas sei que está vivo dentro daqueles olhos escuros e é tão forte quanto qualquer outro.

Ela se tornou uma linda, forte e obstinada mulher. Às vezes o jeito como ela briga com Shaoran ou com qualquer outra pessoa me lembra a muito Sakura-chan: é assustador. Novidade, não é mesmo? Bom! Ironias a parte, aqui está uma verdadeira novidade: ela e Shaoran se casaram. Tiveram filhos... Um casal de gêmeos. Completaram dez anos recentemente. Mikio e Miki. Seus cabelos, meus olhos. O garoto, Mikio, definitivamente herdou minha personalidade... Mas Miki... Ela é tão cabeça dura quanto você e Suren. Juntos.

Eu gostaria muito que você e Sakura-chan estivessem aqui para conhecê-los. Kakashi-sensei também; ele faleceu há alguns anos. Adoro contar a eles as histórias de quando éramos o Time Sete. Eles sempre pedem para ouvi-las... Por mais que eu já tenha contado milhares de vezes antes.

Sim, eu sei que é estranho pensar que somos avôs. Das mesmas crianças. Às vezes me parece gozação do destino que as coisas tenham ficado assim. Afinal, o gosto dos seus beijos ainda está gravado em meus sentidos. Bem como seu cheiro, seu aperto, seu abraço, seus gemidos, sua voz, sua risada (a qual – devo dizer – nunca ouvi. Não uma que não fosse irônica ou amarga. Mas me contento com isso na falta de algo melhor).

No entanto... Acima de tudo. Você foi meu irmão. Meu melhor amigo. Posso dizer, seguramente, que amei você de todas as formas possíveis que um homem pode amar outra pessoa. Absolutamente _todas_. E que o som do seu coração e o que ele tinha para me dizer me faz uma tremenda falta em momentos de necessidade e solidão.

Deve estar se perguntando por que decidi escrever essa carta só agora. Depois de vinte anos. Posso tanto dizer que é porque não faz muito tempo desde que consegui pensar em algo a lhe dizer que não seja um pavilhão de xingamentos quanto que é porque já tenho sessenta e seis anos (como me dói dizer isso,_'ttebayo) _e... Bem. Estou morrendo. Não interessa o que me pôs nessa condição.

Sabe quem vai assumir o posto de Hokage no meu lugar?

Suren.

No final das contas ela recebeu uma grande influência da Tsunade-baachan, huh? Hehe. Você gostando ou não: apenas aceite os fatos.

Perdoe-me, Sasuke, por não ter cumprido minha promessa e ter ficado um pouco mais de tempo do que você na Terra. Talvez eu lamente por isso. Talvez não. Ah! Perdoe-me, também, por ter deixado Suren carregar seu ódio e não eu. Acho que transferir o fardo cedo demais e, óbvio, sem nem que me desse conta disso. Sorte que ela se saiu muito bem... Em tudo.

Pelo menos uma promessa que fiz a você eu cumpri! Tenho certeza dessa! Pode ser que você não tenha ouvido... Foi no dia do seu enterro.

O que eu prometi? Que te amaria para sempre e que, enquanto pudesse sonhar, sonharia com você.

Eu te amo. Teme.

E... Sasuke? Só mais uma coisa...

Como é o outro lado?

Te vejo lá,

Naruto.

* * *

"_A vingança fez de você um homem?_" perguntou a consciência.

"_Eu não sei._" sua própria ecoou, embora seus lábios não se movessem "_Mas eu sei que pensei nisso todos os dias durante vinte e nove anos... E isso foi a única coisa que me manteve vivo._"

Sasuke acordou em um lugar vazio. Literalmente vazio. Não havia nada ali além de um fundo branco. Uma vasta imensidão completamente... Vazia. A claridade não o cegou, por mais que ele estivesse esperando por isso.

Levantou-se e deu uma boa olhada ao redor.

Não havia ninguém nem nada ali.

Então, uma dor. Mais como uma pressão levemente dolorosa... Nada muito forte. Apenas incômodo. Ali, na altura do peito. No coração. Levou a mão ao local, o rosto franzido em uma careta. O sangue ainda estava fresco. Mas não escorria muito... Apenas manchou um pouco sua palma. Ele ficou olhando durante um tempo indeterminado (que não lhe pareceu muito, aliás) para aquele vermelho chamativo.

Sorriu. Verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez em sabe-se lá quanto tempo... Sorriu. Sorriu porque se lembrou que Suren havia feito aquilo. Acertara um ponto vital. Tão silenciosa ao entrar no quarto! Ele nem se dera conta! O que queria dizer que havia criado sua filha muito bem... Ela seguira seus próprios ideais. Não o obedecera. Mas o amara o suficiente para acabar com aquilo. Falcãozinho teimoso...

Agora estava morto.

Baixou a mão ensanguentada. Suspirou. Certo. O que vem a seguir?

Foi quando sentiu alguém o observando. Em vida, já teria se virado para checar com sete pedras na mão, todo alerta. Aqui não. Olhou por cima de seu próprio ombro num gesto muito calmo. No entanto, assim que reconheceu aquele par de olhos e aquele rosto, girou nos calcanhares com urgência.

Itachi sorriu-lhe gentil como sempre. E Sasuke sorriu de volta: um sorriso largo, tão não típico de sua adolescência e fase adulta. Não hesitou em começar a correr e, quando finalmente alcançou o "alvo", o agarrou pela cintura como fazia quando era menor e recebia o irmão que chegava em casa.

— Niisan!

Logo estava chorando. Lágrimas mesmo, não sangue. Passo um dos braços pelo pescoço de Itachi, abraçando-o com mais força. Esse, ainda sorrindo, passou ambos os seus pelas costas do irmão, retribuindo todo aquele afeto. Não foi preciso dizer nada. Tudo estava esclarecido. Tudo estava bem.

Poderiam ter ficado assim pela eternidade.

Não muito tempo depois disso, alguém segurou o ombro de Sasuke e ele nem precisou mover um músculo para saber quem era. Fugaku, com um sorriso sutil, apoiou a outra mão no alto da cabeça de Itachi que também era abraçado por trás por Mikoto que carregava o mesmo sorriso do marido (embora um pouco mais aberto e extremamente maternal, como sempre). Sasuke moveu o rosto levemente, para olhar o rosto de sua mãe que tinha o rosto deitado nas costas do filho mais velho e uma de suas mãos no ombro do mais novo, abaixo da de Fugaku.

— Kaachan... Touchan... Niisan...

Riu de leve. Lágrimas de felicidade.

E se perguntou por que, diabos, não morrera antes.


End file.
